Así conocí a mi primer amor
by AshuraDemon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki llegará a una nueva escuela secundaria y entre tantas caras nuevas, sólo puede tomarle atención a una...al rostro de Sasuke Uchiha. Créditos de la historia original (anime/manga) y de la imagen a sus respectivos autores.
1. Cambiando de aires

Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de 15 años, se ha cambiado de escuela secundaria por unos problemas que tuvo con otro chico mayor que él, no fue problema del tipo pelea, más bien fue un problema amoroso, el que fue su primer novio, lo engañó con su único amigo al que le había confesado que era gay, y encima de eso, ese amigo había dejado de hablarle y se había cambiado de turno escolar.

Naruto estaba triste, algo inusual en él, no podía soportar el abandono de su ex y peor aún el desprecio del que creyó su único amigo Sai.

Por esa razón, prefirió irse, Sai era el único con el que se llevaba bien en su salón, os demás, chicos y chicas lo hacían a un lado por estar algo callado y brillar cuando ponía su mejor esfuerzo en algo, ya fueran calificaciones o deportes.

Se despidió de sus maestros a los que les debía mucho, se despidió de Jiraiya principalmente, quien era el director y trató de convencerle que no se fuese pues desconocía sus razones.

-Naruto, ¿por qué tan de repente quieres irte?, ¿te han hecho algo esos chicos ahora a ti? - el director se refería a unos chicos que anteriormente habían molestado a un chico pelirojo y lo acosaban, pero Naruto había detenido a esos abusivos y los había delatado.

-No, no es eso, la verdad es que si fuera eso, ya les abría dado una paliza...pero en realidad yo...-se rascaba la cabeza tratando de pensar como explicarse

-La verdad es que nuestro hijo ya no se siente a gusto en la escuela Jiraiya-sensei -interrumpió Minato para explicar al notar que Naruto no sabía como hacerlo.

-Así es, y bueno, aunque sabemos que esta es una muy buena escuela, si él no esta a gusto, no creo que sea bueno forzarlo a quedarse...-continuó Kushina mientras revolvía el cabello del rubio.

-Entiendo, entiendo, si no quieres no hay razón para que te quedes Naruto, sólo recuerda que esto no es un juego y no puedes andar yendo de una escuela a otra...

-Lo sé, lo sé... en fin, gracias por todo sabio perver...-se detuvo Naruto- director...-

-Mmmm, no tienes remedio, en fin, ¿ya te has despedido? - cuestionó el director.

-Si...bueno no, sólo falta despedirme de mi tutor-ttebayo - sonrió el rubio y corrió hacia el último salón de la escuela donde seguro encontraría a Iruka-sensei.

Era tarde, hora de la última clase y empezaba a llover, el patio estaba mojado, las hojas de los árboles estaban regadas en el piso y las nubes hacían juego con el concreto sobre el que Naruto corría para despedirse de su querido tutor y darle la noticia a sus compañeros, que, eran unos chicos que si bien no los consideraba amigos, eran amables con él y hacían travesuras juntos.

-¡Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei!, salga un momento por favor...-interrumpió Naruto la clase de su tutor mientras le saludaba desde la ventana con el cabello y la ropa totalmente mojados.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?, estoy a mitad de una clase...-frunció el ceño Iruka mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento sensei, le prometo que será la última vez que lo interrumpa, ¡deveras!-sonrió el rubio al ver al fin frente a frente a su profesor.

-¿Qué sucede?,¿no deberías estar en case?

-Si, bueno, no, hoy fue mi última clase y venía a despedirme...me iré a otra escuela a partir de mañana...

-¿Estas bromeando? - le miró Iruka algo sorprendido

-No sensei, me iré a otra escuela, ya no estoy a gusto aquí y quisiera intentar cambiar de ambiente...

-¿Te están molestando o algo...?, porque si es así ahora mismo voy a hablar con el director Jiraiya...

-No no no, para nada, sólo quiero ir a otro lado y probar suerte, pero vine además de despedirme, a, agradecerle, agradecerle por haber sido mi tutor y cuidarme estos 2 años, además de hablar por mi cuando me metía en líos, ¡deveras que se lo agradezco mucho Iruka-sensei!

-Naruto...y tus padres ya lo saben, no quiero que hagas cosas imprudentes por tu cuenta...

-Si, mis padres acaban de hablar con el director y sólo vine a despedirme - dicho esto, Naruto extedió su mano a Iruka con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, esta bien, cuidate y no causes demasiados problemas -Iruka tomó la mano de su pequeño alumno y la estrecho con fuerza a la vez que le decía-pon a prueba tu decisión una semana, si en esa semana no logras estar a gusto a donde vayas, ven a verme y yo personalmente le pido al director que te acepté de regreso.

Ambos se miraron y para concluir su despedida, se abrazaron fuertemente mientras la lluvia caía y dejaba en el aire un olor a humedad.

Poco después de esto, nuestro estudiante fue a despedirse de Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba, sus compañeros de travesuras, y curiosamente, uno de ellos empezó a llorar cuando les comentó que se iba, Kiba, abrazó a Naruto y le reclamó el porque no les había dicho nada, Naruto no supo que decir y sólo lo pudo abrazar para consolarlo y decirle que seguirían en contacto si quería y que le agradecía a todos ellos su preocupación y apoyo.

Finalmente, el rubio y sus padres dejaron la secundaria donde estudió durante dos años y se dirigieron a casa, pues al día siguiente empezaría a ir a su nueva escuela.


	2. ¿Qué tanto miras?

La escuela donde ahora asistiría Naruto la había visitado junto con sus padres el mismo día que se despidió de sus profesores, el uniforme que usaban no variaba demasiado, los chicos usaban un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y suéter verde, las chicas una falda igualmente gris, calcetas blancas, suéter verde y blusa también blanca.

El rubio al despertar esa mañana se sentía animado, una nueva oportunidad de comenzar estaba justo en sus manos, sus padres habían sido muy comprensivos con él y su decisión de irse a otro colegio.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama, miró la luz que entraba por las cortinas atravesando la tela color café claro que cubrían las ventanas y respiró profundo el olor a humedad del día anterior. La lluvia ya no caía pero ese singular aroma permanecía en el ambiente, se dirigió a la ducha arrastrando un poco los pies descalzos y abrió la llave para que cayera el agua de la regadera, tardó un poco en salir agua caliente, pero Naruto no se esperó a que se mediara la temperatura y cerrando los ojos entró.

Pasados unos doce minutos aproximadamente escuchó a su madre que le gritaba desde la cocina que estaba en el primer piso de la casa:

-¡Narutooo!, ¡baja ya!, no te irás sin desayunar ...

-Ya voy-ttebayoooooo - gritó el rubio mientras salía de la ducha y de su cuerpo salía vapor a causa del caliente baño que acababa de tomar.

Minato se encontraba sentado en la mesa leyendo un periódico y Kushina iba de un lado a otro por la cocina con un delantal verde puesto y sujetando un sartén con un huevo estrellado dentro.

-Buenos días -entró por fin el rubio a la cocina saludando y estirándose.

-Naruto, ya es tarde, hoy será tu primer día en la escuela y no te vas hasta haberte terminado la comida -decía la enfurecida mamá al tiempo que servía en un plato el huevo del sartén que traía paseando desde hace un rato -ahora come y en cuanto termines te acompañaremos tu padre y yo.

-Esta-b-bien- Naruto empezó a comer lo más rápido que pudo *como era su costumbre* y la alegre familia salió con rumbo a la nueva secundaria del pequeño.

El camino fue algo largo, tardaron aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar a pie y tal parecía que todos ya habían entrado puesto que no se veían alumnos en la entrada ni en el patio luego de que tocaron la puerta y explicaron al guardia el motivo de su visita.

-Adelante, la prefecta Shizune los está esperando para hablar con ustedes e integrar al chico en un grupo.

-Gracias que amable -respondió Minato y junto a su esposa e hijo se dirigieron a los salones del fondo de la escuela como les indicó el oficial para buscar a dicha prefecta.

El lugar parecía espacioso, no más grande que su anterior escuela pero a diferencia de esa última, el nuevo sitio tenía salones en un segundo piso, había más árboles y jardineras en el patio y los salones parecían de mayor tamaño.

Había un silencio general en los pasillos pero al avanzar hacia el fondo donde estaría la srita. Shizune, un bullicio se acrecentaba, al parecer un grupo era el causante del escándalo, Naruto solo paseaba su mirada de un lado a otro tratando de ver que había cerca, donde estaban los baños o la cafetería para no tener que pasar por ese vergonzoso momento de preguntar o pedir un recorrido por la escuela.

Sabia que eso traería problemas, por alguna razón la gente notaba rápidamente sus preferencias aún sin que él diera indicios de algo y sin ser amanerado o algo por el estilo.

Había una mujer joven de pie afuera del primer salón del fondo, tenía el cabello corto y negro, llevaba una especie de vestido negro con mangas largas y parecía intentar calmar el escándalo que provenía del penúltimo salón.

Al notar a la familia Uzumaki se acercó a ellos y llevaba consigo un pequeño cerdo de peluche que había confiscado hace unos minutos.

-Buenos días, disculpen el escándalo de los chicos, siempre a esta hora están muy enérgicos y su maestra aún no llega...-diciendo eso extendía la mano para saludar a los padres del rubio.

-Hola de nuevo, emm ¿Naruto verdad? - decía Shizune al ver al chico algo distraído con su entorno - tu salón ya ha sido decidido sólo esperamos a que tu maestra llegue y podrás conocer a tus compañeros, espero te guste estar aquí, me han dicho que eres un estudiante regular y que de tu anterior escuela no tuviste problemas...

-Hola, si bueno, trato de dar lo mejor de mi, ¡deveras! -el chico de ojos azules sonrió animado.

Tras unos minutos de espera, Naruto imaginaba como serían sus compañeros, si podría al fin llevarse bien con ellos o como antes lo harían a un lado, de verdad quería poder sobrellevarse con su grupo, quería hacer cosas que los chicos de su edad hacían, platicar, jugar algún deporte con algún equipo, comer juntos e intercambiar ideas, platicar sus problemas y ser aceptado sin importar que sus gustos difirieran de los comunes. Era mucho pedir y si a eso agregamos que buscaba divertirse en serio para olvidar a su ex, de verdad necesitaría un milagro. Sabiendo esto y tratando de regresar a la realidad, sólo pidió internamente que, al menos, no hubiese algo que le recordara a Sai, ese chico que le había roto el corazón siendo su primer ilusión.

-Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza -una voz femenina e imponente interrumpió los pensamientos del chico y llamo la atención de la familia y de la srita. Shizune - Mi nombre es Tsunade y soy la directora, me informaron que a partir de hoy se integraría un nuevo alumno -la profesora era alta, de cabello rubio largo sujetado en dos coletas - la maestra a cargo del grupo llamó que tuvo un problema familiar y no podrá dar clase hoy, sin embargo me haré cargo de os muchachos hoy y aprovecharé a presentarles a su nuevo compañero -sonrió decidida la directora.

Kushina y Minato se quedaron hablando con Shizune mientras la directora Tsunade llevaba a Naruto a su salón, el cual curiosamente era el mismo del que provenían más gritos, risas y desorden. Tsunade entró gritando a todos que guardaran silencio e inmediatamente reino la paz en el aula... Naruto sólo estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, nervioso por la primera impresión que daría en el lugar.

*Pensamientos de Naruto:

-Hubiera preferido entrar en medio de todo el ruido para pasar desapercibido y no ser el centro de atención...

*De regreso a la realidad:

-El día de hoy ha llegado un nuevo estudiante, ha pasado una semana desde que empezaron las clases así que les pediré que le ayuden con las notas que han tomado hasta hoy y lo reciban debidamente, no quiero más escándalos así que hoy los cuidaré y más les vale comportarse - concluyó la directora con voz firme y ante la mirada de los más o menos 25 pares de ojos que veían ahora hacia la puerta a un chico el cual adivinaron, era el alumno nuevo.

-Entra y saluda a tus nuevos compañeros -ordeno Tsunade mientras se sentaba en la silla negra frente al escritorio.

Naruto suspiró y mientras mentalizaba que la primera impresión es la más importante, se dirigió al centro del salón y sin prestar demasiada atención a las miradas que lo escaneaban de arriba a bajo, mirando al frente se presentó:

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me transferí a esta escuela por voluntad propia, no soy el tipo que busque pelea pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a quedarme quieto si algo malo pasase, espero llevarnos bien. -el rubio parecía algo serio pero recordó su propósito de establecer vínculos en este nuevo inicio y dejó salir su natural sonrisa que ocasionó el sonrojo de varios espectadores aunque él no lo notó.

La directora fue distraída por uno de los alumnos que le propuso jugar cartas y ella aceptó, así que los chicos y chicas se desordenaron para ir a ver de cerca al nuevo chico quien apenas buscaba un lugar para sentarse cuando una voz aguda le llamó:

-¡Naruto!, en verdad eres tú... - un chico de cabello largo y café corrió hacia el chico con marcas en forma de bigotes de gato y lo abrazó.

-¿Ehh?, tu..eres...- el chico rubio no entendía quien era así que se apartó un poco para observar mejor su rostro.

-¿Ya no me recuerdas? -sonrió el joven que era más bajo de estatura que Naruto y lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

-No puede ser...¡¿Yota?!, ¿eres tú?...-al fin reconoció al que fue su amigo de la infancia junto a Shikamaru, kiba y Chouji, ellos no habían sabido nada de él desde hacía casi 8 años y era a la persona que menos esperaba encontrar pero que más quería ver desde siempre.

-¡Si!, soy yo, al verte llegar pensé, "se parece a Naruto, habla como Naruto" y cuando dijiste tu nombre no tuve duda de que eras tu...

-No creí encontrar a ningún conocido y menos a ti querido amigo

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos juntos hay tantas cosas que platicar..te presentaré a mis amigos

-Gracias, justo buscaba donde sentarme.

Ambos muchachos se sentaron al lado de una pelirosa que tenía cara de pocos amigos y otras dos chicas de cabello negro y café respectivamente, Yota presentó a Naruto y este saludo a las chicas, más tardaron en presentarse que en lo que medio grupo había rodeado al "nuevo".

Las preguntas llovieron sobre Naruto quien no sabía a quien responder primero, todas parecían caras sin rasgos definidos, no porque así fueran en realidad, más bien por la confusión de verlos a todos juntos empujándose para ver al muchacho y preguntar todo tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Por qué has venido a esta escuela?

-¿Dónde estudiabas antes?

-¿Te expulsaron por pelearte?

-¿Tienes novia?

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Estas y otras interrogantes eran dichas por hombres y mujeres que no esperaban a oír respuesta.

*Pensamiento de Naruto:

-Esto es como diría Shikamaru, "un fastidio", demasiadas preguntas y no quiero contestar las dos últimas, aunque supongo que sería malo no contestar ninguna...aaah esto será complicado dattebayo.

*Realidad:

-Oigan, oigan no lo acosen, acaba de llegar idiotas -decía la pelirosa que si mal no recordaba su nombre era Sakura.

-Ah, esta bien , gracias, emm, ¿Sakura?, creo que para conocernos debería responder...-habló al fin Naruto - Me llamo Naruto, vengo de la escuela secundaria del remolino, me cambié porque quería estar en otro ambiente y conocer gente nueva, no, no me expulsaron por pelear yo me salí, no tengo interés en tener novia y gracias por la oferta pero no.

A pesar de las repuestas todos empezaron a hablar nuevamente al mismo tiempo y el escándalo regreso...Naruto ya no quería seguir ahí en medio pero, entre la multitud algo llamó su atención, un chico era jalado por una muchacha de cabello rojo y lentes cafés quien se abría paso entre los demás entre empujones diciendo que también quería ver al nuevo.

-¡Idiotas!, ¡dejen pasar yo también quiero hacerle preguntas! -de pronto todos le abrieron pasó al ver que con ella venía un tipo de cabello negro que era jalado del brazo.

-Ooh, así que tu eres Naruto ¿eh? -Karin se acomodó los lentes y lo veía de abajo a arriba

-Karin te dije que me dejaras fuera de este escándalo- el pelinegro se soltaba del agarre de su compañera y acomodaba su camisa blanca que había sido desfajada al abrirse paso entre los alumnos, sin embargo cuando iba a dar media vuelta e irse se encontró con la mirada del nuevo, sus ojos negros observaron fijamente a los ojos azules de Naruto, miró desde sus cabellos rubios hasta sus zapatos negros, no pronunció palabra pero al terminar su escaneo se clavó de nuevo en el rostro del confuso Naruto que al notar la forma en que el chico azabache lo examinaba no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

*Pensamiento de Naruto:

-¡Diablos! este sujeto se parece mucho a...Sai...sus ojos son negros y también su cabello...parece del tipo serio y poco amistoso...aaah ¡¿porque me pasa esto?!.

Me esta mirando demasiado,¡maldición! debo hacer algo o...esto irá de mal en peor...

*Realidad:

-Oye tú...¿qué tanto me miras?..¡¿acaso...te gustó o algo así?! -Naruto reclamó a aquel chico que lo miraba ahora con la cara algo roja ante tal comentario y que no supo ni él ni nadie si fue por enojo o pena.


	3. ¿Quién te gusta?

*Pensamientos de Naruto:

Sasuke , ese es el nombre del chico que me miraba y al cual le dije algo tonto, ahora que lo pienso con calma.

Fue del único compañero que logré ver clara y definidamente sus rasgos, quizás fueron segundos pero fueron suficientes para notar que sus ojos negros no tenían brillo, que parecían profundos como el silencio que reinó tras su aparición, su cabello estaba ligeramente largo, dos mechones enmarcaban su cara pálida, tersa y totalmente lisa, no mostraba imperfecciones ni ojeras, podría pensar que se cuida demasiado ya que, hasta sus labios delgados parecían los de una chica por su ligero tono rosa y perfecta hidratación. Me pregunto cómo sería recibir un beso de él...

Espera, ¿qué?, ¡¿cómo que recibir un beso de él?!, aah, ¿como puedo pensar eso de un desconocido?, parece ser el típico chico que se cree la gran cosa y es un presumido, además se parece a cierto tipo del que no quiero volver a saber nada...

*De regreso a la realidad:

-Jajajajaja –los compañeros empezaron a reír tras el atrevido comentario de Naruto hacia Sasuke

-Vaya, vaya, así que, ¿te ha gustado el chico nuevo Sasuke?

-¡Ya era hora que te fijaras en alguien chico listo!

-Que buen gusto tienes, este muchacho es lindo

-Es verdad!, parece un lindo gatito con esas marcas...

-Con que ya tenemos amor a primera...

-¡Callénse!...-el pelinegro al fin respondió al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo asiento del otro lado del salón.

Al parecer había tomado muy mal las palabras del chico nuevo, y si a esto le agregamos el hecho de que las bromas de sus compañeros eran del tipo que no toleraba en lo más mínimo el Uchiha por ser respecto a relaciones de pareja, y para colmo homosexuales, ya se imaginaran el ambiente que se sintió.

-¡A ver, a ver!, dejen en paz a mi amigo y váyanse a sus lugares, él es mío y no quiero que lo estén acosando, ¿oyeron? –Yota rompió el silencio y mientras ahuyentaba a las chicas y uno que otro chico, abrazó con fuerza a su viejo amigo al cual echo de menos por muchos años.

-Naruto, no sabes cuanto te extrañé amigo, las cosas luego de que nos dejamos de ver se complicaron mucho sabes, incluso varios compañeros nuestros empezaron a hablar mal de ti en tu ausencia, -los ojos de Yota miraban con alegría al rubio y hacía ademanes al contar sus aventuras tratando de ponerse al día con su vida –pero yo siempre les decía que no era así, que tu no eras un mal amigo ni mala persona, y corría para no escucharlos más...

-Gracias Yota, lamento no haberte buscado antes, las cosas para mi también se complicaron un poco –Naruto jaló su banca para estar más cerca de Yota y notó a una chica que a su lado se miraba al espejo y acomodaba el cabello sin verlo a la cara, sólo de reojo.

-Emm...Hola –Naruto saludó tímidamente, con algo de temor de interrumpir a la chica que denotaba en su expresión un carácter fuerte.

-Hola –respondió en seco la muchacha de cabello rosa sin bajar el espejo ni interrumpir su peinado.

-Ah, lo siento, Sakura, él es Naruto, es el amigo del que te hable tanto, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, el que me defendió de los bravucones cuando me cambié a su escuela...¡es él! –Yota insistía a Sakura para que lo mirara y el rubio sólo se sonrojo tras los halagos y agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Vamos Yota, no exageres, yo sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, ¡deveras!.

-Oh, así que tu eres ese héroe del que tanto habla este pequeño –la chica de cabello rosa al fin dejó su espejo sobre la banca, miro de pies a cabeza al nuevo y revolvió el cabello de Yota cambiando al fin su gesto duro a una linda sonrisa – me da gusto conocerte chico, Yota no paraba de contarme de ti y cuando yo le cuestionaba sobre ese tal Naruto y no sabía que había sucedido contigo, empecé a dudar de tu existencia...jajaja...

-No sé que decir, más que, es un gusto conocerte y ver de nuevo a mi amigo, espero llevarnos bien.

-Me llamo Sakura como ya sabrás, un gusto Naruto y yo también espero llevarnos bien, pero, ¡siéntate hombre!, ya que acercaste tu banca, sentémonos los tres juntos –la chica de ojos verdes invitó al rubio a acercarse más y esperar juntos la siguiente clase, ya que esta estaba por terminar y la maestra Tsunade no detenía sus juegos de cartas con los alumnos a pesar de que había perdido más de seis veces desde que llegó.

Sonó el timbre y Tsunade se retiró al ver llegar a la profesora Mei, quien era la que impartía química y siempre lucía un vestido largo hasta los tobillos color azul marino con los hombros descubiertos, su lindo cabello café suelto y largo hasta la cintura cubriendo con un mechón su ojo derecho y saludando a todos con un beso al aire al tiempo que agitaba su mano despidiéndose de la directora que refunfuñaba tras perder en las cartas.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos –echó un vistazo a lo largo y ancho del aula tratando de pasar lista de manera visual hasta que descubrió al desconocido rostro del muchacho rubio de ojos azules; - mi nombre es Mei Terumi y soy su maestra de química, paso lista de forma visual siempre que llego al salón y no permito que estén hablando durante mi clase... –los murmullos se detuvieron cuando la profesora hizo énfasis en esta última indicación – se preguntaran porque repito esto si ya me conocen pues las clases empezaron hace una semana... la razón es simple, puedo notar que hay alumnos nuevos y les pediré a los jefes de grupo o a quien sea el más responsable y tenga todos los apuntes que he dado hasta hoy, se los faciliten a los nuevos para que estén al día ya que... -la maestra humedeció sus brillantes labios como si saboreara el sufrimiento que sus alumnos tendrían al hacer su siguiente anuncio –el exámen bimestral será la próxima semana...

-¿Eeeh?, ¡noooo! –como coro los chicos se quejaron pero guardaron silencio tras el golpe que dió la maestra con la palma de su mano sobre el escritorio para poner orden de nuevo.

-Así que, sean amables y empecemos el tema de hoy ya que hemos perdido ya valiosos minutos –empezó a hurgar en su bolso en busca de su marcador para pizarrón y la cátedra comenzó.

Naruto notó que ese tema lo llegó a ver en su anterior escuela en la pequeña semana que estuvo ahí, así que no le costó trabajo entender de que iba todo eso, sacó la única libreta que llevaba en su morral (bolsa) y tomó notas de forma algo desordenada ya que eso de tomar notas no se le daba bien, prefería entender lo que decían y anotar solo lo que creía importante recordar.

La siguiente clase fue con su tutor, el maestro Yamato quien impartía matemáticas, era un hombre joven y de mirada relajada, tenía el pelo castaño y parecía alguien muy tranquilo, saludo al entrar y se despidió de la profesora Mei que salía del aula, en este día no cambiarían de salón en toda la jornada.

-Buenos días chicos, me han informado que ya son más los alumnos de nuevo ingreso en nuestra escuela y aprovecharemos la clase de hoy para darles la bienvenida y conocernos más, quizás ustedes ya llevan dos años juntos, pero yo seré el tutor este año y recién los conozco así que, hagamos esta actividad.

Con una señal de mano indicó que los estudiantes se reunieran en círculo al centro del salón y cada uno dijera su nombre y algo que les gustara mucho.

-Les pediré también que sean algo breves ya que por tiempo sólo tenemos un minuto para cada uno y quiero al menos conocer el nombre de todos y para mañana habérmelos aprendido.

Los jóvenes comenzaron con las presentaciones, se ponían de pie y decían sus nombres, también algo que les gustara mucho o llamara la atención.

Pasados ya unos 8 chicos sin novedad, llegó el turno de...Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, lo que me gusta es –mientras hablaba, el rubio buscó con la mirada al pelinegro, estaba nervioso por si aquel muchacho lo miraba, pero al ver su total indiferencia, se calmó un poco y sin dudar continuo – la sopa tipo ramen, me gusta de verdad la que es casera ya que es más saludable pero, de vez en cuando la instantánea me agrada también.

-Muy bien Naruto, ¡eres de los de nuevo ingreso cierto? –el profesor Yamato miró con amabilidad a Naruto y este asintió, aunque algo sorprendido pues creyó ser el único nuevo del grupo.

-Mi nombre es Sakura, lo que me gusta es el King boxing y el maquillaje –la chica pelirosa se presentó con algo de seriedad y luego se acomodó el pelo.

-Me llamo Lee, me gustan mucho todo tipo de deportes y la sana competencia –el chico de cejas pobladas sonrió alegre y colocó su mano en signo de desafío.

-Mi nombre es...Hinata y, bueno yo, -una chica al parecer tímida jugaba con sus dedos intentando calmarse – a mi me gusta cocinar.

-Yo me llamo Karin, me encanta el pole dance y los cuentos de terror –una muchacha peliroja hablo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Muy bien, yo soy Suigetsu y me gustan...los chicos de cabello negro y largo...-este joven al presentarse miró a todos y encogiendo los hombros como si eso fuera cualquier cosa.

-Neji, me gusta leer...

*Pensamientos de Naruto

-¿Pero que rayos acabo de oír?, ¡ese chico de pelo azul acaba de declararse gay! Y.. ¡abiertamente!... ¿qué pasa aquí?, ¿fue una broma?, ¿por qué nadie dijo nada?, es más ni se burlaron como si no fuera broma...¿acaso hablaba en serio?...

*Regresando a la realidad:

-Yo soy Sasuke, me gusta la música y el basquetbol...-el chico con el que tuvo un mal comienzo Naruto se estaba presentando y el rubio aunque trataba de disimular la gran atención que ponía a cada una de sus palabras, varias chicas, incluyendo a Sakura y un chico, Suigetsu, notaron aquello.

-Mi nombre es Jugo, me gustan mucho los animales.

-Yo soy Tenten y adoro las películas de acción.

Tenten fue la última en presentarse y el profesor Yamato agradeció a todos su participación y les dejó libres diez minutos antes de concluir la clase, pues él debía ir a una junta de profesores, despidiéndose de todos y recogiendo las listas del escritorio, se retiró. Los alumnos tomaron su banca y regresaron a sus lugares formando así 6 filas de 5 bancas cada una.

-Aaah que bien, junta de maestros es igual a hora libre –Yota al tomar asiento se estiró con placidez y miró a Sakura y a Naruto.

-Oh es verdad, ¡que bien! –contestó la chica del cabello color chicle.

-¿Hora libre?, ¿por qué? –cuestionó Naruto.

-Veras cada que hay junta todos los maestros se ausentan de los salones y podemos hacer lo que queramos hasta que a junta acabe...-explicaba Yota y luego sacaba un tupper de su mochila para comer unas uvas y ofrecer a sus amigos alguna.

-Oh ya entiendo, que bien suena eso, en mi anterior escuela no había horas libres, bueno s las había pero mandaban a algún prefecto (supervisor) a que nos cuidara y diera clase en ausencia de nuestros profesores –el rubio se quejaba con sus nuevos amigos y llevaba una pequeña uva a su boca.

-¡qué aburrido sería estar ahí sin horas libres! – Sakura tomaba también una uva del tupper de Yota y hubo unos segundos sin más comentarios, hasta que una curiosa pregunta se hizo presente.

-Oye Naruto, ya que nos has conocido a todos, ¿quién te gusta?

-¿Eeeh?, ¿qué quién...me gusta? –el interrogado se sonrojó mucho.


	4. Tiene novia

-Si, así rápidamente dinos ¿quién te parece linda?, seguro ya hay alguien que llamó tu atención...-el pequeño Yota parecía muy interesado en la respuesta de su amigo.

-Pues...la verdad es que, no los conozco, acabo de llegar, no me gusta nadie –el rubio a pesar de su respuesta tuvo en su pensamiento al pelinegro que lo miró luego de ser arrastrado por la chica de cabello rojo y gafas para conocerlo...Sasuke, el chico que no tenía brillo en sus ojos.

-Umm, yo no te creo Naruto, hace un momento te quedaste embobado con...-Sakura levantaba la ceja y parecía que notó quien llamó la atención del recién llegado, sin embargo, era peligroso que lo externara ya que, el rubio no estaba seguro de querer dar a conocer tan pronto sus preferencias.

-Vamos Sakura no imagines cosas, mejor díganme si a ustedes les gusta alguien, digo, imagino que llevan 2 años juntos como grupo y se conocen mejor...¿no? –el nerviosismo del chico gato era notorio pero tanto Yota como la pelirosa decidieron dejar el tema por la paz.

-Mmm esta bien, oye Naruto, sobre los apuntes...-su amigo castaño hurgó un poco en su muchila y saco un par de libretas extendiéndoselas al ojiazul y con una sonrisa le explicó –los apuntes de la primer semana, bueno tengo algunos pero no están completos, aún así puedes llevártelos a casa y copia lo que puedas y te sirva...

-¿Deveras?, -el chico acepto los cuadernos y agradeció el gesto –no demoraré mucho en traértelos , eres tan amable como siempre, jeje.

-Bueno, si quieres apuntes completos te recomiendo que se los pidas a Karin, ella es la jefa de grupo por ser "aplicada" y no creo que te los niegue...-Sakura jugaba con su bolígrafo y le daba el consejo al rubio.

-Oh ya veo, pues podría complementar los de Yota con esos, pero, emm, ¿Quién es la jefa de grupo? –Naruto se rascaba la cabeza pues era difícil aprenderse todos los nombres y caras nuevas –no escuché nada de eso.

-Es la chica de pelo rojo con lentes, parece una nerd y lo es pero no es mala gente –Sakura explicaba mientras ahora ocupaba su bolígrafo en un dibujo algo extraño con letras algo feas.

-Aaaah es ella, bueno, supongo que se los pediré hoy para no causar incovenientes a futuro.

-Sip.

Yota se distrajo en la ventana del salón ya que afuera había un pequeño jardín con plantas y flores, una mariposa revoloteaba alegre de pétalo en pétalo y el chico castaño admiraba sus alas moverse delicadamente; Sakura continuaba con su "dibujo", eran letras poco entendibles y gruesas además de unos detalles que parecían hojas y sombras.

El joven nuevo buscaba con la mirada a Karin, la hora libre tenía a todos ocupados y alegres, de pie o en la puerta, platicando, comiendo o persiguiéndose unos a otros, el ambiente era bastante ruidoso pero extrañamente cómodo, cada cual en su asunto sin dar más importancia la recién llegado. En la fila próxima a la puerta del aula Naruto encontró al fin a la jefa de grupo quién conversaba con Sasuke..estaba cerca de él...al principio parecía muy molesta regañándolo por algo, pero al notar que el pelinegro la ignoraba, la chica lo abrazó, sin más, lo abrazó y restregaba su cara a la de él...

*Mente de Naruto:

-¡Eeeeeeeeh!, ¿esa Karin...es novia de...Sasuke?,...¡no puede ser!...

Espera, ¿Por qué me importaría que fuera su novia?, digo, a mi que me interesa que ese tipo salga con alguien...Además, es imposible que le gustaran los chicos, siendo tan apuesto...¿Apuesto?...

No sé en que estoy pensando, ¡deveras!, no quiero darle importancia sólo porque se parece a Sai físicamente...aunque...sería demasiado pedir que se fijase en otro chico y más siendo como soy yo...

¡Aaaah! Ya dejaré esto, al rato le diré a Karin de los apuntes parece estar ocupada y con él muy cerca.

*En la realidad:

Naruto estaba de pie junto a su asiento mirando hacia la puerta del salón y se quedó así unos segundos, sus compañeros Yota y Sakura lo notaron y le llamaron exaltándolo por lo concentrado que se hallaba en su monólogo interno.

-Oyeee Naruto no llamarás a Karin por la mente ¿eh? –el castaño rió al ver a su amigo confundido por su comentario –aah ya se, ¿te da pena hablarle no?, no te preocupes yo l llamaré...-y Yota se apresuró a llamarla...

-¡Espera no es eso es que...! –el recién llegado aún no ordenaba sus ideas cuando su amigo llamaría a la novia del chico que le gustó desde que lo vió.

-¿Tú eres muy penoso?, deja que él se encargue entonces...-Sakura sabía que Yota era en exceso distraído y no había notado nada de nada.

-¡Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! –un grito silencio que atravesó todo el salón cayó a los compañeros que hacían desastre e hizo que la peliroja se separara de Sasuke para ver quién la llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –algo molesta se acomodó los lentes y buscó el origen del grito –aah, Yota ¿qué pasa?

-Ven por favor te necesitamos...-agitando su mano le indicó su ubicación a la jefa de grupo.

-Ya voy, ya voy –el ruido continuó luego de que la jefa se dirigiera hacia los tres compañeros que la invocaron.

Naruto sólo disimuló no saber para que la llamaron pero, internamente quería verla de cerca y saber que tipo de chica estaba con el pelinegro, al menos así sabría un poco sus gustos.

-¿Qué pasa? –la peliroja se plantó frente a Yota y se cruzó de brazos. Tenia el cabello largo hasta media espalda, llevaba una falda algo corta y unas calcetas altas, la blusa blanca desabrochada en los primeros dos botones y mangas cortas, su piel era clara y sus ojos eran como su pelo, los labios eran delgados, las pestañas largas y una nariz recta y pequeña, era bonita viéndola bien y a pesar de llevar gafas, pero parecía tener un genio...bastante malo.

*Mente de Naruto: -Tsk...es bastante bonita.

*Realidad:

-Quería saber Naruto si le prestas tus apuntes...Yota sonriendo de oreja a oreja le guiñó un ojo a su amigo de infancia pues notó su nerviosismo.

-Aaah, es eso...-Karin volteo a ver al rubio y luego de observarlo fijamente y acomodar sus lentes sonrió tan ampliamente que esta vez si que lucía hermosa -¡claro que si!, mi deber como jefa de grupo es ayudar a mis compañeros, en un momento regreso – y se fue a buscar en su mochila los apuntes.

-Jejeje te dije que es buena onda –Yota parecía conforme con la respuesta y tomó asiento de nuevo.

-Aquí están Naruto y no te preocupes por devolvérmelos, en cuanto tengas tiempo y acabes de trascribir estará bien, sin prisas –Karin le entregó las notas y mostró una vez más una bella sonrisa –cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmela ¿ok?

-Oh, muchas gracias Karin eres muy amable, siento las molestias y te las devolveré mañana...-Naruto no podía creer que ella fuera su competencia...espera ¿Qué?, bueno el rubio no tuvo más duda de que ella sería la novia del pelinegro, era encantadora y diferente a como pensó que sería, creyó que no le agradaría por ver como era con Sasuke y sus compañeros pero, no fue así, no pudo caerle mal alguien como ella, extrañamente fuerte de carácter pero dulce.

El día escolar en general fue aburrido, horas de clase y horas libres se relevaban constantemente y Naruto aunque platicaba de cualquier tema con sus nuevos amigos, Yota y Sakura, de reojo quería saber que hacía Sasuke, no quería acercarse a él así que se conformaba con verlo de lejos y saber más de él con sus acciones y lenguaje corporal, pero, no sería sencillo, pues, aunque pudo escanear a casi todos sus nuevos compañeros, Sasuke no mostraba mucho acerca de su forma de ser, se la pasaba sentado o afuera del salón platicando con Karin, el chico de pelo azul y la chica tímida que jugaba con sus dedos al parecer por estar nerviosa o algo así. Todos, al menos ese grupito eran los "bichos raros" según la clasificación del rubio.

No hubo novedades de Sasuke al menos hasta la salida, todos se despedían entre sí y Naruto al sentirse algo fuera de lugar simplemente se paró al frente y se despidió de todos; nadie lo tomó como raro de hecho correspondieron despidiéndose también del recién llegado, Yota tenía que adelantarse pues su familia lo esperaba en casa para cuidar a su abuelo enfermo y Sakura había mencionado algo de salir de fiesta con unas amigas de su otra escuela, ya que, ella también era nueva en la escuela pero sí había llegado el día que iniciaron clases.

Se despidieron del rubio y ambos se fueron, Naruto fue el último en salir del salón pues llevar tantas libretas para copiar apuntes le estaba dando lata en su pequeño morral que llevaba y seguramente no podría resguardar las cosas prestadas.

Con varios cuadernos en mano, avanzó hacia la salida de la escuela siguiendo a los demás estudiantes y a mitad de patio, se le cayeron los cuadernos.

-¡Ah!, ¡qué torpe soy! – se agachó para levantarlos pero por algún motivo alzó la vista y cerca del zaguán de salida, en una jardinera notó que Sasuke estaba ahí, platicando con...una chica rubia, con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta y con fleco largo, ella parecía estar pidiéndole algo, Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo derecho algo que no se distinguía que era y se lo entregó, la chica al ver el objeto se cubrió la boca con las manos, luego lo tomó y abrazó al pelinegro, parecía muy emocionada pues daba unos pequeños saltos sin soltar al chico y él rodeó con sus brazos su cintura...

-No...lo puedo...creer...-Naruto yacía en cuclillas con cuadernos en las manos y en el piso, pasmado, mirando aquella escena...

-¿Qué no puedes creer? –una voz femenina intervino mientras Naruto sacudía la cabeza y voltebaba a ver a la dueña de la voz que estaba de pie junto a él.

-Ah, prefecta Shizune...-el muchacho trató de no delatarse con la mirada así que continuó su trabajo de recoger sus cosas.

-¿Pasó algo?, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día? –la prefecta le ayudó con las cosas tiradas y ambos empezaron a caminar hacía la salida pues la mujer también parecía que salía de su trabajo en el colegio ya que llevaba en su hombro un bolso azul marino de terciopelo y varios folders en sus manos.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto, -Naruto acomodó todo de nuevo y siguió al lado de la prefecta su camino a la libertad, al menos de hoy -estuvo bastante bien sabe, mis compañeros son agradables y se portaron amables conmigo, estos son sus apuntes que me han prestado –el joven alzó las manos cargadas de libretas para que notara cuan amables fueron con él.

-Qué bueno, me alegra por ti, espero que te quedes con nosotros en la secundaria, oí que eres un buen alumno cuando te lo propones y bueno en los deportes, no hagas caso a los rumores de nuestra escuela...

Tanto la prefecta como Naruto estaban a escasos metros de la salida y fue inevitable no ver a Sasuke aún abrazando a la muchacha rubia, él al ver a la prefecta y a su nuevo compañero de salón la apartó, sin embargo en ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos azules hicieron contacto con los ojos oscuros sin brillo y ambos la redirigieron a otra parte, fue una mirada algo tensa, en pocos segundos una incomodidad los llenó a ambos pero, Sasuke uan vez separado de la muchacha salió del colegio y Naruto quién aún hablaba con la prefecta Shizune le acompañó a su oficina para recibir su horario de clases y saber que era esa mala fama de la que le habló la mujer.

-¿Eh?, ¿cuál mala fama? –el chico regresó a la plática y miró a la prefecta.

-¿No te has enterado?, bueno es sólo mala fama, no te hagas ideas equivocadas pero igual debes saberlo para saber también que es mentira. Nuestra secundaria es señalada por tener constantes peleas entre el alumnado y un bajo rendimiento escolar, pero...

-¿Peleas?...Naruto parecía recordar lo que sus padres le contaron antes de ingresar ahí.

-Si, pero son mentiras, no lo creas ¿de acuerdo?, a fin de cuentas estando aquí lo comprobaras por ti mismo, es una buena secundaria y sus alumnos lo son aún más, así que, no te quito más tiempo y nos vemos mañana.

-Esta bien, hasta mañana...

Naruto salió para encontrarse con sus padres quienes por ser su primer día en esa escuela lo irían a recoger juntos.

Los problemas apenas empezarían, y no eran exactamente por peleas, no de golpes.


	5. La oportunidad

Al día siguiente de que Naruto vió a Sasuke con la chica rubia, entregó los apuntes a sus dueños y agradeció su ayuda, además dejó una nota y un pequeño dibujo en cada una, si, a Naruto le gustaba mucho dibujar y no perdía oportunidad de hacerlo.

La duda quedó sembrada desde esa tarde pues, a pesar de que creía que la novia del pelinegro era Karin, ahora esa chica que lo abrazó era vista más frecuentemente en su salón de clase, o bueno fuera de el, iba junto con otras niñas y preguntaban por Sasuke, él sólo salía y se oían risas y voces, Karin parecía tan tranquila y como si no le molestara que buscaran a su novio para coquetear con él...ella simplemente era genial, no sentir celos era ser segura de sí misma, y bueno, mientras platicaba con su amigo Suigetsu, y la chica de pelo azul largo, Hinata, Naruto se confundía más y más respecto a el chico pelinegro que cada día le intrigaba más y le entendía menos.

Los días eran tranquilos, Naruto ya se había presentado con todos y cada uno de los maestros y comenzaba a memorizar los nombres de sus compañeros, pasada una semana, se enteró que no fue el único recién llegado y que había un chico en especial que venía de su misma anterior escuela.

Jugo; un chico de cabello naranja y muy alto, Yota y Sakura lo integraron al grupito que formaron con Naruto y conversaron acerca de su anterior escuela.

-Oh, así que tu también vienes de la Secundaria Remolino Naruto –comentó Jugo.

-¡Así es!, me sorprende que no te reconocí antes, jeje, ahora recuerdo que jugabas como portero del grupo B cuando jugábamos contra ustedes! –Naruto se sentía feliz de encontrar a un viejo conocido.

-Si, justamente, ¿acaso eras el chico que era defensa en el grupo A junto con ese chico Chouji?

-¡Si! Ese era yo, el día que llovía mucho e íbamos empatados pero en un tiro demasiado genial mío... -el rubio hacía aspavientos pero al recordar lo que pasó se silenció y apenó un poco.

-Se voló en balón...jajajaja –Jugo se echó a reír y le siguieron Yota y Sakura.

-Jajajaja ¿de verdad lo volaste? –Yota estaba sumamente entretenido con la pática.

-Mmm no tanto así, ¡deveras! –Naruto estaba algo rojo.

-Ay Naruto eres un tonto, ¿cómo pudiste fallar en algo tan importante? –Sakura al fin se reía pues todos los días hasta hoy mostraba una expresión seria o como de enojada, según Yota de chica matona.

-Ahhh, lo siento, fue inevitable recordar eso...-Jugo le dio una palmada en el hombro a Naruto y su plática continuó con historias chuscas de la escuela de donde é y el rubio venían.

Al otro lado del salón, mientras ellos reían y conversaban, Sasuke regresó al aula de clases, se sentó en su lugar habitual junto a la puerta y posó su mirada al origen de las risas pues, el resto del grupo a excepción de él y Karin se habían juntado con Naruto y compañía para oír los relatos de éste y de Jugo.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Al parecer, ese lindo rubio tiene entretenidos a todo el grupo con sus anécdotas...-Karin estaba pasando lista con la mirada ya que de nuevo, su profesor en turno se ausentó por una enfermedad.

-Ya veo, aunque no entiendo que tiene de interesante. –Sasuke tomó asiento y se disponía a escuchar música pero, al buscar sus audífonos y sacarlos de su mochila notó que uno de ellos estaba roto.

-No lo sabes porque no te ha tomado la molestia de acercarte y platicar con él...-Karin seguía revisando las hojas con el nombre y apellidos de sus compañeros mientras tachaba para indicar su presencia o dejar en blanco si no estaban.

-¿Para qué?, no me interesa conocerlo más.

-A ti no pero, a Hinata si...-la peliroja hizo una pausa y sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué? –Sasuke guardó de nuevo sus audífonos y miró a su compañera.

-Ahh, Sasuke eres un idiota, ese chico es muy guapo, podría ser tu competencia y por estar con tus "amiguitas" no notas que nuestra Hinata se ha fijado en él...

-No entiendo, ¿fijarse en él?, ella es algo rara pero, ¿cómo sabes que le ha gustado Naruto? –Sasuke mostró interés por el tema de forma repentina debido a que, Hinata y él eran además de vecinos buenos amigos, sus familias se conocían y llevaban bastante bien y el la consideraba casi una hermana menor al igual que Neji, primo de ella, quien llegaba del baño y a oír el nombre de su prima se integró a la plática.

-¿Hinata?,bueno, es verdad lo que dices Karin ella se ha fijado en ese Naruto, pero no creo que se atreva a hablarle si quiera.

-Vamos Neji es tu prima ¿por qué no le ayudas? –la jefa de grupo seguía en los papeleos.

-No sabría como ayudarla exactamente, no es mi estilo tener buena conversación y lo sabes –respondió algo desanimado Neji.

-En eso tienes toda la razón...necesitamos la ayuda de alguien experto en la palabra y que pueda averiguar cosas que acerquen más a Hinata y a Naruto –la peliroja finalizó su labor y se desparramó en la silla -¿o tu que opinas SASUKE?.

-No le des tantas vueltas lo haré –el pelinegro entendió perfecto la indirecta e intentaría averiguar cosas del rubio –quizás pase algo interesante.

Durante las horas de clase que sí llegaba el maestro o maestra, Sasuke aprovechaba que Naruto y todos estaban atentos a la explicación y miraba al rubio tratando de descifrar algún comportamiento en particular o algún detalle que fuera pista de su personalidad.

Miraba su perfil algo delicado para ser un chico y su piel un poco bronceada bastante bien cuidada, era un tono de piel más oscuro que el promedio pero que parecía encerrar la luminosidad de los rayos del sol a los que había sido expuesta.

*Pensamientos de Sasuke:

No había notado el color de su piel, es un contraste interesante con sus ojos azules y ese pelo rubio, viéndolo detenidamente, parece un gato, esas líneas en su cara y su agilidad en educación física, ...

Parece ser del tipo distraído y tonto pero, veo que cuando se lo propone puede llegar a poner más atención que nadie...

Su nariz es algo redonda de la punta, su boca es grande...sus labios parecen algo gruesos pero suaves...

*Realidad:

Sasuke estaba mirando a Naruto muy concentrado, el rubio tomaba apuntes y el pelinegro con los codos sobre su pupitre y sus manos entrelazadas cubriéndole parte del rostro dejó de prestar atención al profesor sin embargo, el chico observado sintiendo una mirada algo intensa sobre de su persona, bajo el lápiz con el que estaba anotando fórmulas y volteo hacia Sasuke, éste inmediatamente giró la vista al pizarrón y simuló estar analizando el proceso para resolver las ecuaciones de segundo grado.

Sonó el timbre indicando cambio de hora y como ese día si había cambio de salón y en uno del segundo piso, todos se apresuraron a guardar sus pertenencias e irse, Naruto tenía un mini "tianguis" sobre su banca y tardaría un poco en guardar todo así que Yota y Sakura se adelantaron para apartar los lugares.

Naruto quedó al final den el salón y como pudo llevó su mochila con sus cosas afuera, creyó que no había ya nadie pues todos estaban ya en el siguiente salón sin embargo, justo al dar la vuelta luego de asegurarse con la mirada que nada se le olvidaba, se topó de frente con Sasuke quien estaba aún ahí.

Casi se estrellan de frente, Naruto de la impresión dejó caer su lapicera y esta se abrió dejando esparcidos sus plumas, lápices y colores en el suelo.

-Aaah, lo-lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí –el rubio se puso muy nervioso por la aparición del pelinegro y tan cerca suyo.

-No, no te preocupes, yo, sólo estaba haciendo tiempo pero noté que no sería el último en llegar...-Sasuke recogió las cosas del suelo y las puso de nuevo en su estuchera, iba a dársela a su dueño pero al ver lo cargado que estaba decidió ayudarle.

-Eemm, gracias, sólo ponla en mi mochila y listo .

-No creo que sea buena idea, mejor vámonos yendo o de verdad será muy tarde y el maestro Onoki no nos dejará entrar...Sasuke empezó a caminar y Naruto le siguió.

Ambos pasaron por el patio central y se encaminaron en silencio a las escaleras que los daban exactamente junto a su salón de clases.

Ya que llegaron, todo era silencio, era raro ya que su grupo era muy animado siempre pero, al parecer fue porque vieron a ambos chicos llegar juntos al aula y a Sasuke sonreír luego de que Naruto le agradeciera su ayuda.

Sasuke no era del tipo que ayudara a otros, o bueno, no era un tipo caballeroso, ese era el estilo de Lee no de él, y sólo sonreía con las chicas, aunque falsamente según palabras de Naruto y Sakura.

-Gracias –el rubio tomó su lapicera mientras miraba esos ojos negros que lo tenían algo distraído de vez en cuando y al notar la mirada fija del pelinegro que normalmente no miraba nada en particular bajó la vista y se dirigía a donde Yota y Sakura lo esperaban.

-Oye –Sasuke tocó el hombro de su compañero antes de que éste se alejara más - ¿podemos platicar un poco?.

-Umm –asintió sin voltear Naruto.

El profesor llamó a Karin para avisar que no llegaría debido al tráfico y ella con gritos como es su costumbre les aviso a sus compañeros que ni tantito esperaron para sacar cartas y jugar o poner música a todo volumen y platicar de diferentes temas que se les vinieran a la mente, generalmente chismes de parejas o fiestas.

-Oye Naruto, ¿y ese milagro de que te vemos con Sasuke? –Yota externó la pregunta apenas su amigo se acercó a tomar posesión de la silla que le apartaron.

-¿Eh?, nada en particular...yo sólo, él...-el pobre chico tenía el corazón aún inquieto por haberse casi besado con el pelinegro, caminar juntos hasta el salón solos ellos dos y lo que le había dicho de conversar...

-Con que iniciará sus jugadas ahora contigo ¿eh? –Sakura sonreía algo agria.

-¿Jugadas? –los ojos azules se abrieron más y voltearon hacia la pelirosa buscando una explicación.

-Ay Sakura, tu sabes que sólo hace eso con chicas, con los chicos nada que ver...si no son su herma...

-¿Su...qué?...Naruto casi gritaba porque parecía suponer que Yota diría su "hermano", pero ¿qué tenía que ver su hermano en eso de las jugadas con chicas?.

-Pfff...-Sakura tocó su frente con la palma de su mano y al ver que Sasuke se aproximaba jaló a Yota parándolo de su lugar y comentó que tenían que ir a ver a alguien del grupo F en el primer piso.

-Esta bien...suerte...-Naruto olvido la pregunta que le iba a hacer a sus amigos cuando ellos se fueron dejándolo con Sasuke en un rincón al fondo del salón.

-Hola...Naruto, ¿cierto?

-Sí -el rubio tenía las manos sobre sus piernas y la mirada en su banca, el pelinegro estaba sentado justo frente suyo, y parecía querer conversar, y aunque él era bueno para hablar, algo le ponía tan nervioso que no hallaba un buen tema.

-Me llamo Sasuke, han pasado varios días desde tu llegada aquí, y no he tenido oportunidad de platicar contigo...veo que la pasas bien y tienes muchas historias –parecía tan distinto a como se veía de lejos, callado, serio, pero una cosa seguía igual, era muy guapo a distancia y de cerca.

-Jeje, algunas, la verdad es que es divertido estar en este grupo. –Naruto demoraba un poco sus respuestas como si no quisiera seguir con la plática y esto le molestó al pelinegro quien saliendo de su costumbre quería sacar algo de información para ayudar a un tercero.

-Seré directo, una amiga mía está interesada en ti desde que llegaste y quería saber más de ti con mi ayuda ya que es muy reservada... ¿tú...le darías la oportunidad de conocerse más...?


	6. ¿Se pelearon?

La pregunta dejó a ambos un poco pasmados, Sasuke no solía ayudar demasiado a las personas, y no porque fuera mala persona, la cuestión es que no le agradaba la idea de entrometerse en asuntos que no le concernían; Naruto por su parte no podía quitarle el ojo de encima a su bien parecido compañero, a pesar de que le recordaba bastante a su ex, era agradable al menos recordar los buenos momentos y sentir que aún quedaba parte de Sai en su vida. Un poco extraño pero así era el pensamiento del rubio.

-¿Oportunidad?, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? –Naruto dejó los nervios de lado ya que imaginaba que Sasuke era el intermediario para alguna cita o algo así y repasando que dijo "ella", él no podía acceder...no le gustaba las chicas, no como algo más que amigas.

-Pff... ella te ha observado desde hace días, pero no se atreve a hablarte, siempre estas rodeado de gente y no es su estilo, así que quizás podrían darse tiempo para hablar y conocerse...

-Si es así, ¿por qué ella no se ha acercado?, bueno, yo no muerdo ni nada y la verdad me gustaría conocer a todos los compañeros más, ¡deveras! .

-Sólo temía ser inoportuna, o algo así, la verdad yo tampoco la entiendo mucho pero, ¿aceptarías? –Sasuke percibió que el recién llegado estaba desviando el tema central de la plática a algo menos personal, quizás le incomodó que fuera alguien más y no la susodicha quién arreglara ese asunto.

-Mmm no es como que sea una cita ¿o si?, no me gusta comprometerme a cosas serias...-el rubio cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos para meditar que pasaba y que haría, -además, ¡ni la conozco!.

-No, sólo es un paso para ser amigos quizás, una charla, pero si de ahí sale algo más, pues es cosa de ustedes...-el pelinegro recargó su codo en el respaldo de su banca y apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, dando un suspiro largo y dirigiendo su seca mirada a la ventana a su lado derecho que tenía vista a las canchas de futbol y basquetbol de la escuela.

-Mmmm...siendo así...-casi en susurros Naruto abrió los ojos y contempló por instantes a su compañero, tenía un perfil armonioso y masculino, su nariz era larga y recta, sus cejas bastante oscuras y su mandíbula bien definida -¡claro que quiero conocerla!, su grupo me gusta por lo amistosos que son los chicos y chicas, todos parecen tener una buena relación entre ellos, o al menos cordial, y seguro esa chica no es la excepción, Sasuke, dile que sería genial conocernos y ser buenos amigos, ¡deveras! –intentó ser muy claro en cuanto al término "amigos" pero, ahora venía su jugada ya que, esta oportunidad de hablar con el pelinegro no la dejaría pasar...

-Entiendo, le daré la noticia, hablemos des...-Sasuke se levantaba del asiento sin mirar al rubio directamente pero éste lo sujetó de la mano y con una sonrisa algo exagerada lo encaró.

-Pero, ahora que te he ayudado en tu "misión" quiero que me ayudes con la mía...

-¿De qué hablas? –no parecía entender el objetivo del chico de ojos azules, de la nada sus nervios y desidia se convirtieron en valor y algo más.

-Bueno, ya te he contestado tus preguntas y quisiera que me contestaras a mi algunas sobre ti, digo, somos compañeros y así como tu amiga y yo no hemos hablado, tu y yo tampoco nos hemos dado ese tiempo ¿no te parece? –ante los ojos del pelinegro, su compañero estaba actuando raro, justo como las chicas que lo buscaban para declarársele o pedirle una cita, su número telefónico, etc.

Pero era extraño, ¿por qué se comportaba así?, eso sería adecuado con otra chica, con Hinata sería más que bueno pero, ¿entre ellos?, no era tan tonto como parecía entonces...

-Comprendo lo que quieres –si el comportamiento de Naruto era extraño, ahora, Sasuke sonreía -esta bien, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar? –se sentó otra vez frente al rubio y su expresión seria y desinteresada cambió ligeramente, pensaba que su compañero era un tipo torpe, que le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero, bastante determinado.

-Veamos, umm, ¿quién es tu novia? –sin rodeos soltó la pregunta.

-¿Qué? –no esperó jamás que alguien se atreviera a tocar ese tema, todo su grupo sabía su situación, él había amado sólo a una persona todo este tiempo, desde que tuvo uso de razón y fue creciendo, sólo a alguien veía de forma diferente y con quien quería algo serio...ese tema estaba prohibido de cuestionar...por muchas razones, era un amor complicado, diferente al concepto de amor que la mayoría tiene y lo peor del asunto...un amor verdaderamente prohibido e imposible.

-Si, te he visto, bueno no sólo yo, no creas que me la paso viéndote todo el tiempo o cosas así –el nerviosismo se apoderó de Naruto otra vez por ser tan obvio respecto a su interés por el chico serio.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Sasuke no tenía intensión de profundizar en esto, recordar lo que conllevaba ese tema, sólo le traía dolor y frustración, nadie tenía el derecho de cuestionarlo porque simplemente lo juzgarían y no entenderían las cosas.

-Vamos, vamos, no te hagas tonto, yo, ¿cómo decirlo?, te he visto con chicas, pero, muy...cercano con varias y me preguntaba quién podría ser...-Naruto cubrió su boca con una mano como si fuera un secreto lo que le decía a Sasuke pero, éste por su parte, apretó los puños y sin más le gritó.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO, IDIOTA!, LO QUE HAGA O CON QUIEN ESTE NO ES ALGO QUE TE INCUMBA NI A TI NI A NADIE ASÍ QUE MÁS TE VALE NO METERTE EN ASUNTOS QUE NO TE CORRESPONDEN...-se levantó y dió un puñetazo sobre el pupitre, observó con molestia a su entrevistador por última vez, pues se dirigió a la salida del salón de clases ante los muchos ojos que expectantes quedaron callados por la discusión.

Naruto no salía del asombro que le dejó el tan repentino cambio de humor de su compañero, de la nada se enfureció y se fue.

-¿I-idiota?... ¡el idiota eres tú por reaccionar de esa forma sin razón alguna! –el rubio se puso también de pie y con ademanes le reclamo al chico que antes lo dejó en vergüenza por ofenderlo -¡además no te creas tan importante por ser un poco popular, IMBÉCIL! –se enojó también rápidamente, pero, así era su carácter, no permitía nunca que le insultaran sin razón o le vieran debajo del hombro, odiaba esas actitudes de superioridad.

Justo en esos momentos, Yota y Sakura habían regresado de sus asuntos y mirando a todos en silencio y al chico de ojos azules gritando, se apresuraron a entrar al lugar y acercarse hasta él para preguntarle que había pasado.

-Tsk...nada en realidad, ese tipo primero muy amistoso se puso a platicar conmigo, pero, luego de que le respondiera sus preguntas y yo quise preguntar algo, ¡se volvió loco!, me grito no sé que y yo no voy a dejar que ese "niño bonito" se las dé de superior conmigo...ja!

-Ay Naruto, nunca cambiarás ¿verdad? –Yota se sentó junto a su amigo quien se dejó caer en su silla y ambos miraron a Sakura que, extrañamente, se echó a reír.

-Jajajaja, ¿en serio eso que oímos de ti al entrar al salón se lo dijiste a Sasuke?, Dios, y ¿eso piensas de él? –Sakura se sentó y le revolvió el cabello rubio a Naruto –me empezaste a caer bien siendo así, eres el primero que conozco que le hace frente y no se doblega por ser él de los más listos de aquí y el más popular, es muy lindo y atractivo pero, en lo que llevó en esta escuela, no me agrada del todo su actitud.

La hora libre terminó y las clases siguientes continuaron con normalidad, fueron al laboratorio para observar algunas células vegetales que su profesor Zetsu preparó para esa semana estudiarlas;

Tocaba educación física a la última hora y ya nadie parecía recordar la pelea que hubo entre Naruto y Sasuke, con normalidad hicieron el calentamiento que consistía en dar varias vueltas trotando alrededor de las 2 canchas durante diez o quince minutos según el ánimo del enérgico maestro Guy.

Pare dicho calentamiento el profesor les pedía como requisito a sus alumnos portar el uniforme adecuado de deportes, el cual era un short azul marino o negro, tenis sport y una playera blanca, con pantalón o pants no permitía realizar las actividades ya que, estando en la flor de su juventud tenían que sobrellevar el clima fuera caluroso, frío, seco o lluviosos con su uniforme ligero.

Esto no era de ahora, el maestro era conocido por ser sumamente estricto pero bastante agradable, el plazo que dio para conseguir la ropa fue de un mes, y ya se había cumplido por lo que todo el grupo se alistaba quitándose sus pants y sudaderas para comenzar a trotar.

Todo parecía sin novedad pero, Naruto, no estaba acostumbrado a usar short para deportes, en general short para lo que fuera ya que, ni en casa los usaba, o vestía pantalón o sólo vagaba en calzoncillos tipo bóxer.

Sabía lo del profesor Guy y sus reglas pero, le apenaba tener que mostrar sus piernas bronceadas y algo rellenas con moretones y raspones por ser muy hiperactivo en todos los deportes o juegos en los que participaba. Era de las pocas cosas, junto con su orientación, que le daban pena en exceso y causaban inseguridad, pero debía hacerlo y lo hizo luego de la segunda vuelta de trote en grupo ya que el maestro sonó su silbato y le dijo que no estuviera sólo mirando o haría el doble de vueltas sólo.

-¡Vamos a correr! –el rubio se integró al lado de Jugo y Lee, conversaban sobre tonteras respecto a como eran las clases de deportes en su otra escuela; sólo era tiempo muerto, jugaban o hacían lo que querían sin supervisión pero era como entrenamiento para los torneos escolares en los cuales se jugaban su calificación anual.

Con menos enojo, Sasuke corría pensando en porque ese entrometido le había preguntado acerca de tener novia, ¿acaso nadie se lo dijo?, ya había platicado con casi medio grupo y los chismes son muy veloces. Ese tonto era además, raro. Su comportamiento algo exasperante, y cuando menos se dio cuenta junto con Lee lo rebasaron en 3 ocasiones, al parecer estaban compitiendo entre ellos y parecían muy encendidos. Además de tonto, y querer ser el centro de atención, era ahora hiperactivo.


	7. El chico de mirada triste

El calentamiento término, todos estaban muy cansados, excepto el rubio, Lee y por supuesto, Sasuke. Cada uno por que tenia una condición física bastante buena, o simplemente no querían mostrar su de la discusión, Naruto ya no había hablado con el pelinegro, se había molestado bastante , pero, por suerte, Hinata se estaba animando a conversar con el chico maestro les dio un momento de pausa a todos mientras iba a la dirección a firmar unos papeles, y eso fue bien aprovechado. Todos se dirigieron a la sombra de los arboles a platicar o beber agua, Naruto se junto con Sakura, Yota, Lee y Jugo, todos parecían alegres, Sasuke desde otro lado miraba la escena, el rubio era un idiota, pero al sonreír había algo que daba alegría a la gente a su alrededor. El pelinegro pensativo, dejaba que sus ideas fluyeran; -¿Que demonios estoy pensando? Ese sujeto es un...entrometido... No tiene nada de especial...

No como él...

\- La imagen de un joven de pelo negro largo, inundo su corazón, una bella mirada infantil para su edad, además de una sonrisa sincera le conmovieron al chico serio.-

Se distrajo unos segundos de la escena que miraba inicialmente, pero al volver a la realidad notó que Karin llevaba a empujones a Hinata rumbo a donde Naruto y compañía muchacha de pelo azul parecía renuente y nerviosa, sin embargo, Naruto al notarlo, amablemente las saludo e invito a la conversación...Eso si que fue inesperado, ¿tan fácil es acercarse a ti? -suspirando Sasuke tomó de su mochila una botella de plástico y la llevo a su boca para beber a prisa el agua fría que contenía. Naruto y Hinata continuaron la plática mientras los demás se iban apartando, sabían perfectamente de que trataba la situación y querían ayudar a su compañera y porque no, al chico nuevo a salir con una de las chicas más lindas del grupo.

Se veían alegres, y Hinata mas relajada atendía a lo que el nuevo le decía y ella sonriente le comentaba otras cosas. Sin duda la conversación iba de ían buena charla grupo entero notó el acontecimiento y parecían saber el futuro de esto.¡Nueva pareja!. A la mayoría le gustó esa idea, pero no a todos. Suigetsu y Sasuke parecían algo asqueados de tanto "romance".

-Tsk...esa Hinata no nos dejara nada...¿o no emo? -Suigetsu susurró al pelinegro en tono sarcástico, y éste solo apretó su botella casi vacía y lo dejo hablando solo. Al regreso del profesor Guy, todos retomaron la clase, que quizás era la más demandante de todas sus materias, hicieron de todo ejercicios, estiramientos, juegos en equipo y medición de habilidades individuales, donde sorprendentemente, muchos compañeros y compañeras sobresalieron llevándose una calurosa felicitación del maestro, y una muy buena motivación para los que quizás no eran muy habilidosos en cosas vez, todos estaban exhaustos, acalorados y sudando, así que fueron a los baños a tomar una ducha o para cambiarse de ropa.

Chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas, obviamente.

En el baño de mujeres no faltaron las bromas sobre quien tenia los pechos más grandes y la suerte que tenía esa persona, para mala fortuna esa era Hinata, la más penosa de todo el grupo, quien solo se sonrojo y cubrió rápidamente entre las risas y comentarios tipo felicitación de sus amigas del grupo.

En el baño de chicos era otro ambiente.

Todos los chicos, o al menos la mayoría sólo se quitaban los uniformes y entraban a las regaderas sin si quiera mediar la temperatura del agua. Naruto no fue la excepción, se desvistió e ingreso a las duchas. En un rincón, nuevamente Sasuke lo observaba, el pelinegro acostumbraba tomar ducha hasta el final, pero en esta ocasión, simplemente se despojó de su camiseta blanca, su short y en el último baño entró sin hacer caso a los bullicios y juegos del grupo.

El que aprovechó esta actitud de Sasuke fue Suigetsu, en silencio se escabulló detrás del pelinegro, y cuando éste dejaba que el agua mojara su rostro, meditaba que, el día fue cansado, más escandaloso de lo normal, y todo desde la llegada de ese chico, pues las cosas habían cambiado, todos parecían más animados de lo normal, y había algo que a él mismo le intrigaba, esa vez que discutieron, esa actitud que Naruto tomó, como si coqueteara...¿sería sólo por fastidiarle?, o acaso el rubio...era... -una mano sobresaltó a Sasuke, Suigetsu estaba tocando su espalda, casi manoseándolo y esto era lo mismo que ir directo a una sentencia de muerte-.

Pocos minutos después, las duchas terminaron, al menos la de los chicos del grupo quienes salieron muy platicadores con toallas sobre sus hombros y comentando quien había sido el más rápido en las pruebas, o el que mejor se desempeñó en la clase del maestro Guy.

Casi nadie notó el ojo morado de Suigetsu, y el distanciamiento con Sasuke, quién, como era de esperarse reaccionó muy violento por el atrevimiento del chico que lo intentó "seducir".

Regresando al salón y listos para su otra clase, la última del día, las cosas parecían más calmadas, la mayoría estaba exhausto y ni el usual relajo diario se hizo presente.

Sasuke seguía con la cabeza un tanto confundida, aunque aparentaba que no le importaba, trataba ahora más que antes, ignorar la presencia del rubio, no sabía que pensar, primero su extraño comportamiento que según él era para fastidiar y luego esa pregunta que bien sabido era, se trata de un tabú.

Por su parte, Naruto platicaba con Yota y Sakura, incluso se les unió más gente, Jugo, Lee e incluso la tímida Hinata, todos parecían cómodos con las cosas que les contaba el ojiazul, parecía siempre estar de buenas y aunque cansado, no dejaba de sonreír y parecer enérgico, quizás estaba en sus rollos pero, no dejó de percibir una mirada profunda que le seguía hasta el más mínimo gesto. No quería darle mucha relevancia pues, supo de quién se trataba, para ser honesto, no quería líos con él ni con nadie, y aún así, no era capaz de alejar de su mente el hecho de que, el tal Sasuke le recordaba a su antiguo amor, Sai.

Entre tantas risas, Naruto no dejó de pensar en Sasuke y su mirada, por el recuerdo con el que fue su primer novio. Estaban en el primer año de secundaria, y Sai llegó como una semana después de haber iniciado las clases, era muy callado e inexpresivo. No socializó con nadie, y de alguna forma, el rubio intentó acercarse a él y ser su amigo.

Las cosas salieron no muy bien al inicio, el chico nuevo tenía un carácter demasiado cortante, decía cosas hirientes pensando que estaba bien o que era honesto y amistoso, la verdad es que, pocos sabían que esto era a causa de las carencias que pasó, sus padres no estuvieron con ellos y su hermano mayor se había hecho cargo de él, junto con un tío bastante estricto y duro con ambos niños. Naruto entendía el porqué sus acciones, y como bien le había enseñado su madre, y padre, debía ser amable y ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran.

Haciendo saltos temporales entre los enredados recuerdos de Sai y Naruto, en la cabeza de este último, se coló esa ocasión, cuando, en la penúltima clase, de educación física precisamente, el que se convirtió en el primer chico que le atrajo, lo acorraló con su cuerpo contra los barrotes blancos que dividían las canchas del patio de la secundaria, le miró directamente a los ojos, donde su profunda mirada oscura le hizo temblar las piernas, y susurró algo parecido a una declaración...de amor.

Se sentía atraído también por el rubio el chico de sonrisa falsa, y aunque el ojiazul no estaba seguro de creerle o no, su inocencia e ilusiones del "primer amor", le impidieron salir corriendo de ahí, y aunque estaba bastante asustado por conocer lo experimentado que era Sai en estos temas, la curiosidad y el adictivo placer de sentir que el corazón estalla de felicidad por un amor correspondido, le llevaron a Naruto a permanecer quieto mientras Sai, con toda la calma del mundo, colocando su mano en la cadera de su amigo y dándole instrucciones de que cerrara los ojos, le robó su primer beso.

Aprovechó realmente el momento pues, en esos ayeres, todos estaban haciendo alguna actividad deportiva, o paseando de acá para allá en las canchas, ya que, al ser casi la última clase, la luz del sol se ocultaba cada vez más y el cielo azul marino con mezclas de negro y gris, a causa de las nubes, les brindaron a ambos muchachos el escenario perfecto para el inicio de su romance.


	8. Me observa

Una vez que ese recuerdo atacó la mente del chico de cara de gato, éste se quedó en silencio un momento, interrumpiendo su relato y se excusó con que había dejado olvidado algo en las duchas, todos a su alrededor se extrañaron del cambio de tema del chico, pero al ver su sonrisa y como se rascaba la nuca en señal de disculpa por su descuido, le devolvieron la sonrisa y continuaron con la plática.

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco al ver al rubio tan de repente cambiar de ánimo, ponerse de pie y dirigirse a donde él estaba...

*¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando?, ¡demonios!, ese idiota...viene para acá...

El pelinegro se estaba poniendo algo tenso, el paso rápido de Naruto le daba la sensación de que le reclamaría o algo por el estilo, pero tratando de disimular volteó la mirada para la ventana a su lado izquierdo, apoyó su barbilla en sus palmas y esperó los gritos o pleito del otro.

Su corazón se estaba inquietando a cada paso que oía, parecía como si todos los ruidos del salón, que aunque eras pocos en esta ocasión por la actividad física recién hecha se hacían nada...podría jurar que hasta oía la respiración dificultosa de Naruto, pero, los segundos avanzaban y la voz cálida del rubio no se hizo presente.

No quería voltear para toparse con los molestos ojos azules, pero, la idea que estuviera parado a su lado sólo mirándolo, le causaba molestia, por lo que, al dirigirse de la ventana al rubio, sólo notó que, Naruto pasaba justo frente a él, sin siquiera mirarlo, iba con la vista en el piso, el cabello le cubría los ojos, parecía triste, incluso, iba apretando sus puños y cuando alzó la vista, estando fuera del salón, notó como un brillo caía por su mejilla derecha y Naruto sólo aceleró más el paso.

-P-pero ¿qué le pasa...? – Sasuke balbuceo, no podía creer que, el chico tan alegre, estaba...¿llorando?, no no no, algo andaba mal, y seguro que había visto mal, hace unos segundos todo estaba bien, ¿qué ocurrió?, incluso cuando venía hacia la puerta, estaba sonriendo, ¿cómo es que una lágrima cayó y nadie lo notaba?.

Todos estaban metidos en su conversación, todos se creyeron el cuento de que estaba bien, ese imbécil era un mentiroso, pudo engañarlos y ellos le creyeron.

*¿Acaso no es su amigo?, ¿acaso no lo quieren tanto?, ¿cómo es posible que no se den cuenta que algo le ocurre?, de verdad que son unos...

Los pensamientos del "emo" fueron interrumpidos cuando Suigetsu, como de costumbre, se acercó a fastidiarle un poco, con el ojo aún medio amoratado.

-¿Qué pasa emo?, estabas murmurando algo cuando el rubio pasó por aquí, creo que iba tan rápido que no escuchó ni tus insultos ni tus maldiciones...-el chico al decir eso, estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello que se posaba justo en su frente, y como si estuviera hablando sólo, se respondió su propia pregunta. – No entiendo que pasa, demuestras tu total indiferencia e incluso odio por él, pero, ¡caray!, como no dejas de mirarle, empiezo a creer que incluso un idiota como él ya lo notó y le esta incomodando...

-¿Quieres callarte?, no estaba mirando a nadie, y tampoco estaba diciendo nada, lo has imaginado tú –y como una filosa espada, las palabras de Sasuke salieron de su boca para cortar toda buena o no tan buena intensión de conversar por parte de Suigetsu.

Él entendía cuando el chico pelinegro estaba de peor humor que otros días, y hoy era el caso, por lo que optó por salir del salón a tomar aire y estirarse un poco, como si fuera un gato.

En el camino al baño, Naruto iba pensando aún en lo que había pasado en su otra escuela, en sus amigos, en sus maestros, en los buenos ratos jugando futbol, en todo. De alguna manera echaba de menos eso, pero, estar en un sitio nuevo, le daba esperanzas de seguir adelante sin mirar las cosas tristes que dejó atrás.

-Por lo pronto, dejaré de imaginar que Sai es Sasuke, quizás se parecen pero, no tienen nada que ver, ¡deveras!, al menos Sai prestaba atención a la gente cuando le hablaban, ese idiota de Sasuke se cree muy listo e interesante ignorando a casi medio mundo, ¡bah!, ni que fuera la gran cosa...-el rubio estaba platicando consigo mismo hasta que llegó al baño de chicos, se adentró en busca de los lavamanos y dejó caer el agua fría en sus palmas para luego mojar su rostro, no quería ponerse triste por cosas sin importancia, así que el mejor plan cuando los recuerdos se le enredaban en la garganta, le impedían hablar y querían somatizar su tristeza, dolor y algo de rencor en lágrimas, prefería despejar la mente y tomar aire fresco. Oh sí, así era él, no le gustaba estar taciturno ni causar lástima o molestias a otros, prefería dar soluciones y ayudar a sus amigos con esas cosas, prefería ser así que estar derrumbado y tirado como una pobre víctima. El joven rubio no era el tipo de persona que se tirara a hacer dramas por cualquier situación, no valía la pena a su parecer y tenía en mente otras cosas como mejorar en sus pasatiempos y prepararse para su entrada a la escuela media. Este ciclo escolar sería el último de secundaria y luego vendría el exámen para la preparatoria e inevitablemente definirse por una universidad.

Sin duda alguna, tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer, sin mencionar que él mismo se prometió olvidar todo tema relacionado con "relaciones amorosas", por que, queriendo o no, se sentía culpable aún por el asunto de que, las chicas, simplemente no le atraían.

Saliendo del baño, sus ideas eran más claras, ¡esfuerzo y no perder de vista sus objetivos!.

Caminando alegre con rumbo al salón de clases, notó al chico de ojos morados fuera del aula, quien miraba distraído a los árboles moviéndose con el viento, y regresó a su modo alegre, sonriendo, avanzando a paso lento, y cuando saludo para luego entrar, el chico le jalo del brazo y pidió hablar.


	9. Hablemos

-Oye Naruto, ¿podemos hablar?- Suigetsu luego de responder al saludo del rubio que venía muy feliz, le pidió charlar.

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata? –sin saber que se traía entre manos el peliazul, aceptó, le daba algo de curiosidad saber como era ese chico, el mismo que el día de las presentaciones dijo abiertamente gustar de otros chicos...tenía valor sin duda, en caso de que fuera en serio, le sorprendía y de alguna forma quería preguntarle al respecto, esta era su oportunidad si las cosas se daban.

-Umm, de ti, del grupo, de los compañeros y compañeras...-Suigetsu empezó a caminar alejándose del salón y con rumbo a uno de los árboles plantados frente al aula, en una zona verde y descubierta, justo unos cuantos metros antes de la entrada de la secundaria, Naruto le siguió y encogió los hombros.

-Esta bien... -sonriendo se sentó en el pasto y esperó a que su compañero lo hiciera, sin embargo tardó éste último algunos segundos en caer en cuenta en las acciones del rubio y tomar asiento también.

-Bueno, ya pasa casi un mes desde que llegaste, fue extraño, ¿sabes?, nosotros hemos estado como grupo juntos desde primer año, y en este último, llegaron no uno sino 4 alumnos nuevos, entre ellos tú naturalmente...

.¡Si!, eso me han comentado varios de nuestros maestros, es curioso que a pesar de la "mala fama" de la escuela, el ingreso de compañeros demuestre lo contrario, me alegra mucho que no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, ¡deveras! –entusiasmado, el ojiazul se acomodó en "flor de loto" y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sonreía, sentía en su corazón que este nuevo lugar, era muy agradable, aquí no parecía que le juzgasen a la gente por cómo se veía, o como hablaba, a diferencia un poco de la Escuela del Remolino, donde en su mayoría, los chicos y chicas presumían de alguna forma su situación económica a pesar de que esta era lo contrario a sus notas. En esta nueva escuela, la mayoría no parecía gente así, eran de un estatus al parecer entre medio y bajo, las familias eran grandes, varios hijos, y tristemente, por lo que oyó en estas semanas, las familias estaban rotas de alguna manera.

-Qué bueno que te agrade esto, y que más decir, a sí, bueno yo, veo que te llevas muy bien con todos, aunque tienes poco de haber llegado, pareciera que conoces a muchos de aquí de años, ¿cómo lo logras tan fácilmente?...ganarte su afecto... -el chico de ojos lila, tenía más de una cosa en mente sobre que conversar, y al parecer, el profesor de la última clase ya había demorado más de lo normal, por lo que se daba casi por hecho que faltaría, razón por la que, sin preocupaciones, se acomodó estirando las piernas totalmente y recargó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol detrás suyo...esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su compañero, de ella dependería el rumbo de la conversación, de la cual, sacaría más de una cosa provechosa.

-¿Eh?, bueno, me gusta aquí, y creo que se debe a que todos son muy amables, y platicadores, jeje, bueno casi todos...-sonriendo de lado discretamente recordó a cierto pelinegro insoportable e insistente con quién nada bueno había salido, sus únicos intentos de ser amistoso salieron muy mal y las ganas de dejar de intentarlo eran las mismas que buscar estar en paz pues, ya era suficiente con recordar al sujeto que se metió en lo más profundo de su ser y aún veía como un fantasma cruel, en su compañero "emo", sumándole ahora, sus peleas más sentimiento de incomodidad y cierta tristeza.

-Por ese, "casi todos" te refieres a Sasuke ¿verdad? –Suigetsu ya había previsualizado que hacer y decir en caso de esa respuesta, al parecer esta conversación iría más rápido de lo planeado.

-Si, supongo que sí –casi sin pensarlo, y como si fuera un suspiro, el rubio respondió con sinceridad, sorprendiendo al peliazul que esperaba que negara que se trataba de Sasuke.

-Ah, ya veo...pues, no deberías preocuparte por eso...no todo gira en torno a nuestro "emo", podrá parecer muy cool y misterioso pero, te podría decir que hay cosas más interesantes en que poner tu atención que él... -algo estaba tornándose extraño, Naruto percibió ciertas intensiones de su compañero como al principio, es decir, era como si quisiera que ningún chico estuviera cerca o se interesara por Sasuke, a las chicas las ignoraba simplemente como Karín lo hacía, pero con los varones no lo dejaba pasar.

De cierta manera sentía como un tipo de advertencia disfrazada, como si le dijera que se alejara de algo que le pertenecía...

*Pensamientos de Naruto:

¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?, estaba muy amigable hace unos instantes y de pronto cambia a una actitud de... ¿amenaza?, creí que era broma que era gay pero, al parecer va muy en serio, no entiendo que se trae conmigo ahora respecto a Sasuke... no es como que me interese o algo por el estilo... bueno y si así fuera , ¿qué le importa?...

*En la realidad:

-Si, tienes razón aunque aún no me explico como funcionan las cosas por aquí...

-¿Qué cosas Naruto?

-¿Todos son siempre así de abiertos?, quiero decir, ¿las cosas las dicen tan a la ligera siempre? –necesitaba preguntar eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo o con quien y bueno, si Suigetsu quería hablar de otros y parecía muy bien enterado de todo desde el primer año en ese grupo, era buena idea saber que sucedía a su alrededor.

-No entiendo del todo tu pregunta, pero, si estas sorprendido porque todos aquí conocemos demasiado unos de otros, la respuesta es sí...-mirando al cielo notó que estaba despejado y el sol brillaba acercándose al horizonte, pues si bien no veía al astro rey, notaba los rayos anaranjados y amarillos que agonizaban sobre las pocas nubesillas casi estáticas...

-¿Se cuentan todo entre ustedes cada cierto tiempo?, ¿hacen juntas para narrarse su vida uno a uno?

-Oh no, -regresó su vista ahora al pasto que yacía bajo su cuerpo y empezó a pasear sus dedos sobre éste –en realidad, nosotros sin ponernos de acuerdo, compartimos por voluntad lo que pensamos o sentimos, es cuestión de confianza, cada quien decide que comentar a quien, al ser un grupo pequeño, creo que facilita la comunicación, y bueno, la mayoría si te le acercas y pides un consejo o ayuda con algún asunto, accederá a apoyarte en lo que sea... -una sonrisa, honesta, se dibujó en el rostro de Suigetsu, este sorprendió a Naruto quién no había dejado de mirar a su compañero en ningún punto de la plática.

-Entiendo...-le resultaba aún extraño esto, no creyó posible la idea real de un grupo unido, de tener buenos amigos y estar a gusto sin ser hecho a un lado o visto mal por nadie, al contrario, recibir apoyo desinteresado y diario un cálido gesto, que si bien no era muy grande para algunos, para Naruto significaba mucho; con un simple hola, todos sus compañeros iniciaban los días escolares, era una bella costumbre, y hacía más sencillo así acercarse a cualquiera y conversar un rato. Se veía cumplido su deseo de llevar buena relación y hallar mejor ambiente con su grupo...definitivamente fue un buena decisión aventurarse a cambiar de aires.

-Así que, no te desanimes por que no se logra algo con alguien, siempre hay otra persona en la "fila"... -de nuevo la actitud del muchacho de ojos morados cambió, en eso le recordó a Sasuke cuando le había dicho sobre la amiga que quería conocerlo más. –Hinata, es una gran amiga, muy amable y linda con todos, tiene un buen corazón... ¿lo has notado?

-...

-Vamos, sin pena dime, ¿qué opinión tienes de ella? – por primera vez en ese largo rato de conversación que para ellos fue breve, Suigetsu miró a Naruto directamente.

-Es una chica simpática, aunque es rara... - de nuevo el rubio y su honestidad.

-¿Rara?, jajaja –el peliazul soltó una gran carcajada ante el comentario tan repentino -¿cómo es eso según tú?

-No lo sé, sólo es extraña, no de mala manera, me agrada bastante, es una gran amiga sin duda –se estaba poniendo nervioso, los cuestionamientos eran algo directos.

-¿Sólo eso? –algo decepcionado, Suigetsu planeaba su siguiente movimiento...que era arriesgado pero valdría la pena si resultaba.

-Sip, no se me ocurre que más, ¡deveras! –sonriendo para relajar los nervios, el chico de piel bronceada deseaba dejar este tema y justo cuando iba a cambiarlo él mismo su compañero dijo algo sorprendente...

-¡Pero hombre si tiene un par de senos enormes y suaves!, y tu diciendo que es rara y una gran amiga... -torciendo los labios, cambiando a una mirada sugerente, y simulando con sus dos manos sujetar sobre su pecho un par de pechos invisibles esperó reacción de pena o sonrojo de su rubio acompañante pero...

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? –de alguna forma, ese comentario le molestó, entendía más o menos su intensión tras esas palabras y un gran enojo le hizo dedicarle una mirada por demás, amenazadora, que a nadie hasta hoy en su nuevo colegio le habría querido mostrar.

-Vamos, vamos, no me veas así, estamos en confianza, ¿para qué mentir?, la verdad es que, nadie puede contra eso, un par de esas basta y sobra para tener toda la atención e interés de un hombre sobre ella...y bueno...la curiosidad...de que las toques... -el efecto no era el que planeó Suigetsu pero, habría a otras posibilidades de información...

-No entiendo porque estas hablando así de una amiga, la conoces más que yo, he visto que son cercanos y vienes a decirme estas estupideces...¿a qué estás jugando?, si tratas de insinuar que me fijo en ella de esa forma yo...–el enojo crecía en lugar de bajar, y aunque trataba de no hacer nada impulsivo como dejarle el otro ojo morado por expresarse así de Hinata...espera...¿el otro ojo?...¿qué le pasó en ...?

-Tranquilo, ¿quieres?, sólo es un comentario, es obvio que atrae mucho a los varones su delantera y actitud, pero...no funciona en todos, ¿a eso te refieres?...-notó el enojo como crecía en el rubio, por alguna razón el chico adoraba sacar de vez en cuando de sus casillas a la gente, y tenía motivos para hacerlo con Naruto también, quién se estaba poniendo de pie, lo mejor era dejar esta charla para no meterse en líos por golpear a su idiota compañero de grupo, sin embargo cuando se disponía a irse, atacó con un golpe final y quizás mortal Suigetsu... -Ahora lo he confirmado, no te molestes conmigo por favor, sólo quería comprobarlo yo mismo... no tienes interés en Hinata por que, simplemente tu bateas del otro lado... ¿cierto?...

La sonrisa victoriosa del chico de ojos violetas no se hizo esperar, lo había atrapado, los ojos aterrados del rubio le confirmaron sus sospechas, y ahora, el enojo y temor, le habían detenido en su campaña de retirada, le estaba dando ya la espalda, la mirada la tenía en el piso y sólo podía apretar los puños y tratar de no quebrarse al haber sido descubierto mientras, un par de ojos deprimidos y sin brillos lo examinaban desde el interior del salón de clases.


	10. Recuerdos

Las cosas se salieron de control, si bien el rubio había tratado de omitir todo lo relacionado a sus preferencias, ahora se encontraba de frente con el "problema". No sabía que responder, si lo negaba era motivo para que alguien como Suigetsu lo fastidiara más, si lo aceptaba no se lo quitaría de encima...

La tensión aumentaba, no podía mover ni un músculo y sus puños temblaban ahora más de nervios que de enojo. Los esfuerzos de olvidar lo ocurrido en su otra escuela con Sai y su ex novio justo ahora le regresaban a la cabeza y aturdían junto con el movimiento de los árboles que les rodeaban...

Naruto, resignado, aceptaría sin darle más vueltas al asunto y afrontaría la verdad, por mucho que no le pareciera, sin embargo, cuando mojaba sus labios algo gruesos dispuesto a responder al chico de ojos morados, el timbre que anunciaba el final de clases, al menos por hoy, le salvó.

-Vaya, creo que no sabré tu respuesta al menos por hoy, ¿eh Naruto?, pero, tu silencio...poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el pasto que traía pegado en el pantalón, Suigetsu se dirigió al ojiazul, le tocó el hombro y casi tocando con su boca el oído del chico nuevo le comentó –me dice que eso es verdad...mientras no te fijes en...

-Ey, idiota, ya es hora de irnos... -una pelirroja molesta al momento que se acomodaba los lentes le gritaba al chico que acosaba al rubio para que regresara al salón por sus cosas y se retirarán.

-Ya voy, ya voy, nos vemos rubio...-sin darle más importancia al asunto, se siguió de largo y dejó callado a Naruto, que para sus interiores, agradecía a las deidades que sonara la campana evitando tener que responder a Suigetsu.

Más aliviado, también emprendió el regreso al aula, con su habitual sonrisa y ya borrados los comentarios atrevidos acerca de Hinata, quién estaba con Sasuke discutiendo pacíficamente asuntos de sus familias.

El rubio entró y saludó a Yota y Sakura, quienes al fondo parloteaban felices y recogían las pertenecías de su amigo de ojos azules para poder retirarse.

-Lamento la tardanza, ya no terminé el relato...

-Oh esta bien, mañana seguimos, los demás ya se fueron también, sólo faltamos nosotros –Sakura, sonriendo, acomodó las bancas...

-Bueno siempre nos dejas con ganas de más Naruto, no ha cambiado eso de ti... -agregó Yota que llevaba cargando su mochila y la de su amigo, que entregó a éste cuando al fin se acercó a ellos para ayudar a acomodar bancas.

-Entiendo, jeje, creo que me entretuve demasiado afuera...-rascándose la mejilla, el rubio se acomodó la mochila y los tres salieron dejando en el salón solos al grupo de Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu y Sasuke.

La tarde avanzaba, la escuela se vaciaba de alumnos, y Naruto en esta ocasión, regresaría sólo a casa, su padre tenía una reunión vecinal y su mamá le acompañaría, por lo que, al llegar a la esquina de la calle donde estaba ubicada la secundaria, se despidió de Sakura y Yota, quienes iban al sentido contrario del que él tomaría.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos, fue divertido -sonriente como siempre, agitó la mano hasta que les vió cruzar la calle y perderse entre la multitud que estaba transitando debido a la hora.

El cielo ya estaba cambiando a otro color, pasó de ser naranja mezclado con amarillos a un azul marino, casi morado, consumiendo los últimos destellos de luz solar. No hacía demasiado frío a pesar de encontrarse en otoño, pero el viento hacía bailar con gracia las hojas doradas que cayeron de algunos árboles.

El camino a casa era relativamente corto, algo silencioso para variar, tristemente eso contribuyó a que, la pregunta, que más parecía afirmación de Suigetsu se instalara en la mente del ojiazul, hacía rato que trataba de apartarla, le fastidiaba recordar, pero, tal vez era señal de que debía soltar los recuerdos.

A paso lento caminaba, algo desganado Naruto, con las manos en los bolsillos miraba al suelo, pensaba que le llevó a su compañero a cuestionar algo así, siendo tan privado, quizás era naturaleza de él, quizás sólo quería molestar, o quizás notó que miraba a Sasuke insistentemente de vez en cuando.

Por más que suspirara no lograba alejar de sus pensamientos a Sasuke, por el parecido con Sai...

Estaba mal, no era sano seguir recreando su triste historia de "amor", se supone que la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo era olvidar lo vivido y empezar de nuevo, pero, joder, que era difícil. Sus padres llegaría tarde, así que, decidió irse a sentar a un parquesito cercano a su casa, si bien no tenía demasiado pasto o plantas, había banquitas hechas de cemento para sentarse y contemplar pasar los autos. Necesitaba aclarar todo eso ¡ya!, no podía huir para siempre de lo que pasó y como eso reflejaba en su presente, debía hacer las cosas bien y estar tranquilo para no volver a ser herido o molestado por lo que a él le gustaba.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo...-luego de unos cuantos minutos, llegó al parque, se sentó en una banca y sacó una libreta donde apuntaba todo lo que pasaba diario, se supone era una agenda para tareas, pero no era muy ordenado, por lo que no tardó en convertirse en su libreta de dibujos extraños.

Cerrando los ojos se transportó al día donde Sai le robó su primer beso...

*Recuerdos:

Estaban en la zona de canchas, ya había oscurecido, la clase de educación física transcurría sin novedad, sólo ellos estaban haciendo algo fuera de la rutina. El corazón del rubio papitaba tan fuerte que, incluso el pelinegro notó... ambos tenían fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro, Sai estaba muy agradecido con su amigo por haberle dado la oportunidad de platicar y ayudarle a relacionarse con otros, nadie excepto su hermano lo había hecho, además, le tenía paciencia y de vez en cuando intentaba integrarlo al grupo.

Por su parte, Naruto sentía que, a pesar de su extraño comportamiento, Sai se esforzaba. Si bien su fuerte no eran las relaciones como amistad o compañerismo, tenía otras virtudes que no le importaba compartir con quien se interesase en ellas; claro ejemplo, el dibujar.

Fue un beso impulsivo, no estaba planeado, y aunque era algo que ambos esperaban, ninguno se atrevió a esclarecer a qué se debió...

Pasaron días de eso, y aunque la relación se hacía estrecha entre ambos, algo no andaba del todo bien...

Incluso el chico serio empezó a llevar a su amigo a la casa, le presentó a su hermano Shin y le daba clases de dibujo al rubio. Todo parecía avanzar, pero, la frialdad del pelinegro y la nueva relación de Naruto y su hermano complicó muchas cosas.


	11. Recuerdos II

Naruto pasaba más tiempo en casa de Sai, la mayoría hubiese pensado que esos dos traían algo, sin embargo, no fue el caso. Posterior al beso, no se tocó el tema, el pobre rubio pensó que todo fue broma de su amigo, una bastante cruel, puesto que, en una de las pláticas que tenían durante receso, el ojiazul le había confesado que no le atraían las chicas en lo absoluto, con algo de temor y pensando que su confesor se marcharía o incomodaría, pero, que no hizo.

Varias noches se desvelaba pensando en aquel beso, y también en la indiferencia del pelinegro, fue un error el dejarse llevar, pero, ¿qué hacer?, ya había pasado.

La constante convivencia con su familia de Sai, en este caso, su hermano mayor Shin, había logrado que, el rubio despertara gran cariño en el mayor pues, en sus propias palabras, "hacía sonreír de verdad" a su hermano menor.

Por azares del destino, ese agradecimiento se convirtió en algo más, Shin esperaba feliz la visita del rubio y de vez en cuando la preguntaba a Sai sobre su amigo.

Naruto estaba confundido aún por el beso, pero, poco a poco lo asimiló como un error casual, ahora el problema radicaba en que, no sabía como reaccionar a las atenciones del mayor.

Cada que iba de visita, Shin le saludaba con un caluroso abrazo, le preguntaba que tal iba la escuela y les llevaba comida al cuarto durante sus clases de dibujo. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, hasta que, Sai comenzó a distanciarse un poco. Ya no sonreía tanto como al inicio, no con una sonrisa real, al llegar su hermano, él se iba al baño o a buscar no sé que material de arte, y tardaba bastante en regresar.

Shin, en más de una ocasión, le obsequiaba alguna cosa al rubio, a veces un dulce, un chocolate, incluso en su cumpleaños, le regaló una libreta pequeña tipo agenda junto con una nota algo cursi. Naruto no sabía que pasaba, pero sentía en ese comportamiento algo similar al de los chicos que iban a coquetearle a chicas de su grupo...atenciones, regalos...pero bah, la diferencia es que ellos eran muy buenos amigos...

Sólo él no notaba las intensiones de Shin, quien, llegó al punto de ir a recoger a su hermano menor sólo para ver y saludar más seguido a Naruto.

Las cosas quedaron claras, hasta cercanos a mayo. Shin invitó a Naruto a una comida en su casa, se supone que Sai estaría también, el motivo era celebrar el avance en sus obras (dibujos), sin embargo al llegar, no estaba más que el mayor con un delantal azul cielo sonriendo en la entrada.

-Bienvenido Naruto, pasa -mostró Shin una sonrisa al tiempo que le invitaba a pasar -Sai fue al supermercado por unos encargos de último momento, no tarda en llegar, pero, ponte cómodo mientras esperamos.

El joven rubio algo nervioso, se quitó los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada y con paso lento avanzó siguiendo a Shin a la sala, no sabía porque la situación de estar ellos dos solos le estaba inquietando el corazón como un maremoto. Casi en total silencio, tomó asiento en uno de los sofás forrados de cuero color crema y miró al mayor irse hacia la cocina, para luego regresar casi de inmediato cerca suyo para ofrecerle un vaso con jugo de naranja, el favorito de Naruto.

-Gracias Shin, deveras, tenía bastante calor de camino acá...-sonriendo más relajado, el ojiazul tomó el vaso y lo acercó a su boca para beber casi la mitad del contenido.

-¿Cómo te ha ido estos días?, me ha dicho Sai que tienen exámenes y el torneo de fútbol pronto... -el joven de pelo azul se quitaba el delantal y lo ponía sobre su brazo izquierdo mientras se acercaba al sillón frente a Naruto y sentarse a platicar con el invitado.

-Pues, como siempre los maestros se empeñan en hacer pruebas, ¡bah!, a veces creo que son demasiado fáciles, sin embargo, el torneo si me tiene algo emocionado, competiremos contra otra escuela que tiene un muy buen equipo y fuerte defensa, aún nos falta entrenar pero -haciendo una pausa, el rubio dejó el vaso de jugo sobre la mesilla color chocolate y cerrando su puño con fuerza sentenció - ¡estoy seguro que en este año sí ganaremos!.

-Seguro que sí, además, con un capitán tan entusiasta seguro irán a la victoria -Shin sabía que el chico con cara de gato era el capitán y notó con agrado un leve sonrojo en éste.

Un silencio breve se presentó y fue roto por las risas de ambos, que, lejos de estar incómodos, parecían entender la amabilidad y cordialidad de su amistad. Al menos eso creía Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Shin, ¿qué pasa? -el rubio se acomodó en el sofá y volvió a tomar el vaso con jugo de la mesila mirando al mayor algo inquieto, con la mirada en el suelo.

-Tú...¿estás saliendo con alguien justo ahora? -sin rodeos, Shin trato de sonar lo más casual posible, el pecho le latía con fuerza, no quería tener que ser tan directo, pero, con el joven de ojos azules era necesario serlo.

-¿Ehh? -tosió un poco el jugo por la pregunta tan inesperada -¡por supuesto que no! -ahora él era el nervioso, recordó el beso con Sai, pero también que eso no había significado nada, sin embargo, no le diría a Shin que había pasado con su hermano menor y mucho menos que ahora él le confundía a veces con su amabilidad.

-¿En serio? -mirando ahora sí a los ojos a su invitado, sonrió -me alegra oír eso.

-No, no entiendo de que va esto Shin, ¿a qué hora llegará Sai?, creí que celebraríamos...

-Por favor, no desesperes, y respóndeme otra duda por favor, ¿sí? - con los ojos algo iluminados pero el pulso aún hecho un lío, el peliazul respiró hondo, trato de parar el temblor en sus labios que mostraban el temor que sentía por la siguiente pregunta, que, sería decisiva...

-Bueno, pero espero que podamos comer pronto, ¡muero de hambre, deveras! -cerrando los ojos, Naruto se cruzó de brazos e hizo un ligero puchero, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, como siempre.

-¿Estás interesado en alguna persona de tu escuela?, me refiero a algo romántico, quizás alguien especial... -los ojos negros del mayor parecían dos cristales a punto de romperse, su corazón estaba a punto de reventar, no podía seguir esperando que Naruto se diera cuenta que se había fijado en él más que un amigo, y necesitaba de verdad aclarar eso para dar otro paso o emprender la retirada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, no hay alguien que fuese tan genial como para tener mi atención así...-el rubio no sabía la razón de su pronta respuesta, sin embargo sí sabía que deseaba dejar bien claro que no le interesaba nadie ya, si bien Sai había despertado algo muy fuera de lo común, había entendido también que no buscaba nada serio, no al menos que causara una posible ruptura de su lazo de amistad.

Y una vez más, todo sonido se apagó, ambos se miraron, el ambiente era tenso, ningúno sabía que pasaría después, pero entendían hacía donde se encaminaba la conversación.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo aunque tampoco sea un tipo exactamente genial?, la verdad es que, entiendo si me rechazas, sólo te pido que no te asustes, ni pienses mal de mí, no esperé jamás llegar a fijarme en alguien, y bueno, luego de tiempo que la tristeza y dureza de mantener una familia algo rota como la mía, una luz inesperadamente llegó a iluminar a mi hermano menor, aquello que tanto amo, y a mi, cuando pensé que no existiría algo que me hiciera sentir una felicidad enorme en el pecho y provocar alivio, paz y deseos de compartir todo lo bueno que pueda...no creí que existiría hasta que te vi...


	12. Marcas que no desaparecen

¿La respuesta?, fue un sí.

Era algo realmente maravilloso, el sentimiento era mutuo, sentían un cariño inmenso, el tiempo y la cercanía les había hecho una maravillosa jugada, ambos cayeron en las redes de un amor que jamás pensaron sería para ellos. Shin tan amable, tranquilo con pocas esperanzas, algo pesimista, y Naruto, más joven, con más ilusiones que tristezas, hiperactivo y sincero. Las mejores cosas llegan sin buscarse, eso se decían internamente cuando cayeron en cuenta de su presente.

Uno con mayores experiencias, él otro con mucha curiosidad e inseguridad que de a poco fue desvaneciéndose.

Los recuerdos aún viven dentro de ambos, las cosas que habían planeado, las citas que tuvieron, las largas conversaciones por teléfono y la primera vez que Naruto se quedó a dormir en casa de Sai y su hermano, y ahora novio, Shin. Había sido una especie de pijamada, los menores durmieron en un cuarto y el mayor en otro. Toda la tarde habían estado viendo películas de terror y para mala suerte del rubio, fueron muy buenos largometrajes.

Sai estaba enterado de su relación, había reaccionado con una sonrisa tan suya, que pensaron que no le sorprendía tanto el anuncio. Shin era todo un caballero con el ojiazul, sabía por una confesión que jamás había tenido una relación, y menos...con otro chico, además del temor que le causaba aquello, el mayor con palabras cálidas y abrazos lograba día a día hacerle sentir natural aquel noviazgo.

Incluso, en noches posteriores donde Naruto se quedó a dormir con Sai luego de jugar videojuegos, pasó aquello que le tenía tan tenso. El momento romántico e incómodo que significaba un paso a la adultez. Desde hacía unas semanas, Shin mostró un lado que no le conocía el rubio, le gustaba ser muy cercano a él, pasaron de abrazos inocentes y de corta duración a uno que otro beso en las mejillas, tomarse de las manos y en ausencia de Sai, besarse en los labios.

Los besos de Shin, eran bastante suaves y sabía lo que hacía, Naruto, torpemente intentaba imitarle, ya que, no tenía idea de como hacerlo, no había besado a nadie (excepto a Sai que más que besarse fue robado su primer beso por su serio amigo). Aquella ocasión, una cosa llevó a otra, Shin se mostró algo posesivo y...dejó besos por la cara y cuello del menor, su aroma le impidió contenerse y paseo su boca por la cálida y temblorosa superficie...ese sentir era algo desconocido para el ojiazul, no sabía de debía detener eso o dejarse llevar a ver que sucedía.

La mente se le estaba nublando, él se encontraba recargado en la pared, sentado en la cama, Shin, a su lado y tomando con firmeza una de sus manos con la suya, y con la otra sostenía su rostro para continuar el camino de besos cada vez más ansiosos. Ya no eran todos suaves y sutiles, ahora parecían presionar su piel más y más, la respiración de Naruto sólo hacía que Shin quisiera seguir provocando nuevas reacciones, hasta que llegó a morder y dejar marcas en su piel.

Asustado el rubio trató por días ocultarlas, tenía la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo, pero a la vez quería averiguar hasta donde se llega con la persona que quieres...

Cerca del tercer mes de salir, Shin pasó a otro nivel, ya no se conformaba con besar, abrazar y marcar al rubio, ahora se atrevía a pasear sus manos de vez en cuando por sus brazos, su rostro, cuello, y piernas... esto se tornaba extraño...pero ningúno lo quiso ver ni detener.

-Quiero que seamos uno...

Fueron las palabras casi susurros del mayor quien estaba encima del ojizasul, en su habitación, por la noche, cuando Sai había avisado que no llegaría temprano pues estaría en la biblioteca leyendo libros sobre arte.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo se traspasaba la luz del faro de la calle por las cortinas verde olivo, que cubrían una ventana cerrada. Unos cuantos muebles color blanco y libros acomodados en pilas sobre ellos. La cama era pequeña, estaba destendida por un pequeño juego de cosquillas que inició inocentemente y ahora desencadenaba algo que, después llamarían deseo.

La cara roja de Naruto apenas era perceptible, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos, el temor le impedía dejar de temblar, sus latidos parecían hablar en clave morse, no sabía que hacer, no tenía idea de cómo tocar a Shin o reaccionar a sus caricias, el mayor trataba de ser amable, le hablaba suavemente y decía que dejara todo en sus manos. Sus labios se juntaron por más tiempo que el de costumbre, una húmeda presencia incitaba a jugar a la lengua de Naruto, no evitó sobresaltarse ante la invasión, pero, trató de seguirle el paso. Los juegos previos continuaron largo rato, lo suficiente para que Shin relajara a su pequeño novio y le ayudara a deshacerse de la camisa y los pantalones, y a la vez él mismo hiciera lo propio.

Una canción sonaba en la habitación, "Adolescence", que mejor para describir su situación que esa melodía.

Sus cuerpos ahora estaban más cerca, la temperatura estaba subiendo, cada vez era más invadido el espacio personal del rubio, que no podía sentar cabeza en lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo parecía mandarse solo, no le hacía caso a su mente y temor.

La respiración entrecortada de ambos era señal de que las cosas llegarían más y más lejos. Cuando estaban a punto de despojarse de las últimas prendas, un fuerte golpe seguido de una voz avisando su llegada, les hizo sobresaltarse y vestirse a prisa para ir a recibir a Sai, quién había regresado de la biblioteca.


	13. El atardecer

Lo que pasó en esa ocasión no fue nada en realidad, no concluyeron ningún acto, pero Naruto aún guardaba algo de rencor por esa situación, fue tan ciego, tan inocente y algo tonto por no percatarse de las intensiones de Shin, sin duda fue duro recordar aquello sin apretar los puños, además, la pequeña libreta de dibujos que ahora mismo estaba junto suyo, era el más pesado recuerdo de esa historia.

La luz solar creó arreboles en el paisaje, ya era algo tarde, seguro su madre estaría echando lumbre por su tardanza, pero bueno, no podía llegar a casa hecho un lío sin que sus papás lo notaran. No llegó a ninguna conclusión, al menos no nueva. Shin y Sai fueron personas que marcaron su corta vida, fueron quienes quisiera aceptarlo o no, aquellos que le hicieron darse cuenta de sus preferencias y no lo juzgaron, a pesar de los malos ratos, jamás lo juzgaron, al contrario, le apoyaron de alguna forma y aunque fue breve, se sintió completamente normal y feliz de ser como era libremente, en confianza y plenitud.

Retomando a lo del fastidioso Suigetsu, no le respondería nada, simplemente le contestaría como a todos los demás, "no estoy interesado en esas cosas, deveras" . Trataría de no ver tanto a ese presumido de Sasuke y bueno, dejaría de nuevo en el olvido a los hermanos.

-Quizás soy muy obvio, se nota que ese tonto me molesta y no le pierdo a veces de vista, -mirando al horizonte donde había una avenida, carros transitando, casas y hasta el fondo un par de montañas que ocultarían al sol, meditaba en voz alta - lo mejor será continuar como si nada y preguntar en el grupo si ya están inscritos al torneo de fútbol.

Guardando sus cosas y luego sacudiendo con violencia su cabeza, el rubio puso al hombro su mochila y cuando su caminata inició hacía la avenida grande vió del otro lado, en una esquina un ente que caminaba a paso lento, con algo de pesar, y tristeza...mucha tristeza. Eso parece difícil de percibir a la distancia pero, algo dentro del ojiazul le decía que esos eran los sentimientos de aquella persona, sin duda era interesante como mucha gente puede estar tan triste en los mismos momentos, Naruto conocía su propia pena, ese chico, ¿qué guardaría?.

El sujeto en cuestión llegó a otro lado del cruce y el semáforo le permitió al rubio ser ahora él quién cruzara. Pensaba en la sensación de empatía que le produjo el tipo de la calle, y por mera curiosidad volteó para ver su rostro, quizás sus ojos guardaban más secretos, quién sabe, a lo mejor era algún conocido.

De forma indiscreta, como era típico en él, volteo, sólo para darse cuenta de los rasgos estéticos del chico, que traía el pelo negro, largo, con mirada oscura, piel muy blanca y una expresión seria, sin querer se tropezó con un desnivel de la avenida y un claxon le hizo brincar tras varios segundos de estar detenido a media avenida mirando al otro transeúnte.

-¡MUÉVETE NIÑO! -gritó molesto un señor desde un automóvil azul eléctrico del año de la canica.

-¡Aaah!, ¿pero que le pasa?..¡pudo atropellarme por su descuido! -molesto el chico le contesto igualmente con gritos agitando su puño.

-¡Mocoso la luz está en verde para mí, tú eres el imprudente que cruza sin fijarse! -ya más relajado, pero igual a gritos el señor reclama y toca su claxon repetidas veces provocando que el chico mire el semáforo, se percate de su error y algo apenado corra al otro lado de la calle principal haciendo reverencias en señal de disculpa.

-Vaya espectáculo -susurró con una leve sonrisa el pelinegro quién había notado la mirada curiosa del chico con cara de gato y visto su show a media calle. Ambos continuaron su camino, pero en direcciones opuestas.

Llegando a casa el regaño de Kushina no se hizo esperar, bueno, fue su culpa de todas formas, llegar tarde sin avisar, demás, de alguna forma, cada regaño de su madre, tras unos minutos le causaba cierto alivio, e iba hacía ella para darle un fuerte abrazo, por alguna razón sentía que esos regaños eran de lo más valiosos, que eran cosas que no cualquier chico podía tener, digo, no todos tienen a sus padres con ellos y se preocupan tanto por ellos...se sentía muy afortunado, pero no entendí bien el porque.

Tras un par de horas, llegó su papá y bajó a cenar con ambos, platicaron sobre cómo les fue a cada uno en su día y Naruto lavó todos los trastes sucios como castigo por llegar tarde, lo gracioso es que no lo hizo sólo, ya que su padre también lo tuvo que hacer debido a la misma razón...llegó tarde sin avisar.

Al fin hora de dormir, poniéndose la pijama ansiaba descansar de un día agotador y abandonar los pensamientos incómodos.

-Naruto...tú...no sabes nada de los vínculos...de qué significa perderlos... porque... ¡tú has estado sólo desde el principio! -gritando con dolor y desesperación, esas crueles palabras tenían la intensión de herirlo, de echar en cara su soledad y ausencia de un lazo, o eso planeaba el chico pelinegro, pero, en realidad, era el reflejo de su propia angustia a tener un vínculo especial y no del tipo familiar.

El cielo estaba invadido por nubes grises, una llovizna les empapaba a cada minuto, el ruido del agua cayendo era casi un susurro que trataba de darles apoyo a dos personas destrozadas por ausencias, mentiras y un mundo demasiado cruel para dejarles continuar con una fuerte unión que iba mucho más allá del entendimiento, una comprensión tan grande que les asustaba a ambos, era más fuerte que ellos y que las desgracias, el dolor les unía y el destino conspiró para juntarlos, pero, de una u otra manera siempre fue rota esa historia, siempre hubo alguien o algo que impidió una verdadera paz para ellos, algo no les dejaba conocer la felicidad de sentir comprensión real, y apoyo incondicional, a veces era el entorno, a veces la gente, y peor aún, a veces ellos mismos pusieron barreras y callaron aquello que por derecho divino les era otorgado pero a la vez prohibido.

Una presión en el pecho de Naruto crecía, la visión nublada y el nudo en la garganta no impidieron que tranquilo, como no es su costumbre, sonriera resignado al final...y expresara tan sincero su sentir:

-No lo sé, pero, cuando estoy contigo imagino que así es lo más cercano a tener un...-ganas de llorar por saber que sería la despedida al concluir su respuesta, invadieron su pensamiento, todo se hizo negro, se estaba distorsionando y finalmente, mirando los profundos ojos del otro cayó dormido...en ese sueño, que de regreso a la realidad equivalía a despertar.


	14. Supe que estaba solo

Naruto había caído profundamente dormido, fue un día algo movido y lleno de recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su mente y le provocaban un cierto nivel de desgaste al reflexionar. Tuvo un sueño un tanto raro era como sí estuviese en un sitio desconocido con otra persona, parecían estar peleando y a la vez despidiéndose, estaba borroso y algo nublado, en el aire se sentía la humedad que deja la lluvia tras caer, muy curiosamente era de esos sueños tan lúcidos que hasta eres capaz de reconocer olores y sensaciones.

Luego de varias horas la alarma del despertador sobre el buro color negro a un lado de la cama del rubio, empezó a sonar y le obligó a abrir los ojos lentamente un poco molesto; era un nuevo día, las cortinas azules estaba entreabiertas pues su madre había entrado como cada mañana a abrir la ventana para permitir la ventilación del cuarto algo desordenado de su hijo. Naruto se estiró al tiempo que bostezaba y se sentó sobre su cama, al parecer se había dormido con la ropa de la escuela puesta, por suerte tenía otro uniforme limpio y listo para ser usado así que luego de mirar la hora en el pequeño reloj de rana corrió hacía el baño para tomar una ducha y bajar a desayunar con sus padres quienes se preparaban también para realizar sus respectivas labores del día.

Ya tenía claro que haría respecto a Suigetsu, no le daría chance de molestarlo con eso y podía safarse simplemente ignorando sus comentarios, era lo mejor, de todas formas no había forma de comprobarle nada así que, no había de que preocuparse.

Por otro lado respecto a Sasuke, ese tipo ya le tendría sin cuidado, finalmente eran compañeros y ya, no se hablaban demasiado y sus círculos sociales eran muy distintos, si era verdad que se parecía a Sai pero, no volvería a pensar en nada de eso ni en lo que pasó con él y su hermano, sólo se concentraría en su escuela y el torneo de fútbol.

Habían pasado cerca de 15 minutos mientras se terminaba de tallar y enjuagar bajo el agua caliente de la regadera y meditaba sus planes respecto a su situación, no es como que le gustara pensar demasiado en las cosas, era más de hacerlo y averiguarlo así que pronto esas ideas conflictivas se resbalaron como la espuma en su cuerpo dándole así nuevos ánimos para el día escolar que apenas iniciaba.

Bajó a toda velocidad ya vestido y con su mochila al hombro hacia la cocina para tomar el desayuno caliente que Kushina había preparado mientras él se bañaba, su padre estaba sacando las bolsas de basura y al regresar y ver al pequeño rubio en la mesa preparando platos y vasos para desayunar fue al lavabo a lavarse las manos y juntos los tres comenzaron a servir la comida y platicar alegremente sobre lo que harían hoy al salir de casa. El ambiente en casa era sin duda agradable, era acogedor y con paz, no era muy silencioso puesto que las bromas y risas nunca faltaban pero, brindaba seguridad y confort a quien fuera que tuviera la fortuna de convivir con ellos.

La hora de irse se acercaba así que rápidamente Minato y Naruto recogieron los trastes sucios y los lavaron antes de despedirse y partir al trabajo y escuela respectivamente.

El ojiazul silbaba de camino al colegio, miraba tranquilo las nubes en el cielo, blancas como siempre, una que otra era gris, un color interesante, podría ser el intermedio entre el negro y el blanco, le recordaba la piel de alguien que estaba entre lo puro y lo prohibido...

Sacudió sus ideas y al ver al otro lado de la calle a Yota corrió hacia él haciendo escándalo para saludarlo y ambos chicos luego de un abrazo que se había convertido en costumbre, caminaron alegremente los siguientes minutos hasta toparse poco a poco a sus demás compañeros.

Las clases transcurrían normales, ahora por fin después de casi un mes sin tener su clase taller de costura, un profesor nuevo llegó para instruirles en esa materia que a casi nadie parecía agradarles, pero bueno, no había otras opciones de taller. Calificación era calificación. El salón donde les tocaba era más una bodega que un aula, no contaba con demasiada iluminación, las bancas estaban en mal estado y mal repartidas entre unas siete mesas enormes que estaban muy desgastadas, el polvo era el invasor principal de todas las superficies, el nuevo instructor se presentó pero tras ver las condiciones del salón avisó que iría a dirección a solicitar otro sitio donde impartir clases pues al trabajar con papel o directamente las telas en esas condiciones, se estropearía con la suciedad y el mal estado de las mesas que tenían muchos cortes y partes faltantes pues la madera se notaba ya algo vieja y gastada.

El grupo aprovechó esto y no tardó en escaparse a las canchas a jugar algo, todos habían salido incluso Naruto, pero, había olvidado en su mochila los guantes de portero que Lee le había prestado hace una semana por lo que tuvo que regresar al "salón".

No había nadie en el patio, al parecer todos estaban tomando sus clases normalmente, sólo algunos prefectos se encontraban patrullando y platicando entre ellos fuera de los baños y cerca de la puerta principal así que el rubio tuvo que escabullirse velozmente para no ser visto. Dió vuelta a la izquierda y siguió derecho hasta llegar a la bodega-taller, pensó que estaba vacío pero, no imaginó que estaba equivocado, cosa que no notó hasta que había entrado y miró por todo el lugar buscando el sitio donde todos habían amontonado las mochilas, ahí es donde lo vió, una figura de perfil que miraba fijamente la mesa en silencio y traía puestos audífonos...

-Sasuke...-pensó Naruto al verlo tan tranquilo y algo ...¿triste? en el salón vacío.

No sabía porque estaba ahí, todos los demás, incluso sus amigos se habían fugado a las canchas a jugar pero él parecía no interesarle estar solo y en gran oscuridad, un poco de luz entraba por la puerta entreabierta y le daba en las manos y parte del rostro, su piel pálida era iluminada, ojalá eso pueda darle algo de calor, eso imaginó el ojiazul que quieto en la entrada lo admiró en silencio varios minutos.

_..."no tienes porque seguirme"..._

La respiración del rubio estaba algo turbada, mirarlo de esa forma le estaba provocando inquietud, estar sin nadie cerca, sólo la oscuridad y una calma digna de una obra de arte rota y abandonada en el almacén de algún museo, causaba un enorme deseo de ir y romper esa soledad que parecía absorber al pelinegro y que éste lo sabía y permitía, era un deseo desesperado de ir y abrazarlo, abrazarlo tan fuerte que las piezas rotas se unieran de nuevo y así evitar que la esperanza, alegría y ganas de seguir adelante no se le escaparan como aparentaba hacerlo...o al menos eso gritaban los ojos del azabache que se toparon de pronto con una ausencia en el marco de la puerta donde juraría que alguien lo observaba.


	15. Una mirada constante

Sasuke estaba seguro que le observaban desde la puerta pero al ser una costumbre por parte de niñas molestas de otros grupos sabìa como ignorarle de la mejor manera. Sin embargo esta ocasiòn su corazón parecía inquieto en verdad, al hallarse bajo tan misteriosa mirada.  
Justo estaba en ese "salón" porque sabía que todos habían preferido salir a canchas y por ratos prefería estar completamente sólo para pensar sus cosas o simplemente tener paz. Se ponía los audífonos color rojo que le había obsequiado Itachi hace un par de años y se olvidaba del resto del mundo; justo antes de sentirse vigilado escuchaba a Kaene, con una canción que se ocupó en el FIFA 14 y que le gustó desde la primera vez que la oyó mientras jugaba en casa hacía más o menos 12 meses.

Se sentía bien estar descansando pues si bien flojear no era algo que le agradara por ser este el último año para luego ir a la escuela media superior este era apenas un momento de paz luego de la noche anterior cuando el insomnio le atacó posterior a una discusión con su padre.

*Anoche:

Durante la cena, salió a tema Itachi y sus decisiones, su madre defendía la postura de que ya era un joven adulto que podía darse el tiempo tanto de estudiar y trabajar sin descuidar nada estaba en todo su derecho de tener una pareja.

-No es que dude de tu capacidad Itachi, no es eso, es que me preocupa tu futuro y que malgastes tu tiempo distrayéndote con una novia siendo que tu prioridad es prepararte para entrar a la policía en 6 meses.

-Itachi no ha descuidado ninguna de sus responsabilidades yo considero que es bueno que se relaje un poco y que mejor que relacionándose con alguien más... -su mamá era muy comprensiva y parecía apoyar mucho a Itachi porque seguramente en el fondo añoraba ver a su hijo casado, formando una familia y dándole nietos.

-Mikoto, no sabes lo que dices, esas cosas pueden ser después o incluso puede encontrar a alguien en la policía pero hasta que esté dentro no ahora que se encuentra en preparación. -Fugaku parecía renuente ante la idea de que el mayor tuviese noviazgos fuera de su futuro trabajo y eso se debía al hecho de que sólo ascienden a jefes de la policía personas solteras.

-Por favor Fugaku no quieras meter otros asuntos con Itachi, él es aún un chico que debe aprende muchas cosas y experimentar no sólo entregar su vida al trabajo eso es demasiado pronto.

-Mientras la conversación seguía ambos hermanos sólo comían en silencio, Itachi ingería lentamente su arroz y Sasuke removía desganado aún la sopa ya fría. No parecía nada cómodo ninguno de ellos, si bien no se atrevían a intervenir en esa acalorada discusión la tensión era mayor de uno hacía el otro.

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya salías con alguien?... era una promesa avisar cuando alguno de los dos tuviera interés en una persona; se supone era parte de la confianza que nos tenemos... ¿o no Itachi?_

_¿Acaso me mentiste?_

_Esto es extraño, pero no hay nada de malo en que esté molesto...después de todo somos hermanos y parece que sólo yo me preocupo por ti..._

_Me pregunto quien de todas será a quien elegiste, ¿quién?_.

Tantos pensamientos y dudas rondaban la mente del menor que olvido la discreción por completo al mirar intensamente a su hermano como si exigiera respuestas con la mirada que por su brillo parecía más una súplica.

Lo adoraba, era su modelo a seguir, alguien digno de admiración y la persona en la que más confianza depositaba. Se sentía traicionado, herido, molesto... todo era nada.  
Todo lo que sentía por él no era mutuo no había ese mismo cariño que le brindaba devuelta a él.

La platica no se extendió más debido a la incomodidad y nula respuesta de Itachi a las afirmaciones de su padre quien prefirió dejarlo por la paz ya que cuando su esposa hablaba (siendo que ella no suele ser una mujer de muchas palabras) era señal de que estaba dispuesta a defender a toda costa su opinión.

Por fin los hermanos se pudieron levantar de la mesa al finalizar todos sus alimentos y casi en automático ambos procedieron a levantar los platos sucios para posteriormente lavarlos. A pesar de que el menor quería preguntar acerca de la situación sentimental del mayor no se atrevía debido a la reciente discusión; por otro lado sabía que si lo hacía podría interpretarse como si buscará una explicación de cada paso que daba Itachi siendo probablemente sofocante.

-Tienes algo que preguntarme ¿cierto? -Itachi rompió el gélido silencio con una voz algo cansada.

-No... -evadió Sasuke sin quitar la mirada del plato recién lavado que reposaba en sus manos.

-Sobre... con quién estoy... yo lo entiendo, perdona en realidad pensaba decírtelo... -el mayor detuvo la caída del agua cerrando la llave luego de enjugar sus manos.

-No tienes que explicarme nada -los nervios pusieron tenso al menor que se encontraba alterado por la facilidad de su hermano para leerlo. Era angustiante saber que lo podía analizar tan rápido que de seguro no necesitaba más que mirarlo a los ojos para deducir que ... no eran sólo celos lo que sentía.

Para evitar ser descubierto terminó de secar el plato y giro sobre sí mismo con rumbo a la salida, enfrente de lado derecho estaban las escaleras por lo cual su salida sería sencilla de hacer realidad.

-Sasuke... -Itachi le siguió, lo tomó por la cintura y recargó su rostro entre su hombro izquierdo y el cuello. -No...no tienes de que preocuparte... mi relación con Shisui no tiene porque cambiar nada entre nosotros... eres mi hermano menor yo siempre te cuidaré, puedes confiar en mi y yo en ti...

*Tiempo actual en el salón de clases vacío:

-Itachi... -el pelinegro tras pronunciar el nombre de la persona que más ama en el mundo paso sus dedos sobre sus labios y dejó caer un par de lágrimas, esta vez no se intentó hacer el fuerte, tampoco se escondió puesto que según él estaba sólo, ignoraba debido al doloroso recuerdo de ese beso que Naruto estaba por entrar al salón con él.


	16. Consuelo

Las lágrimas brotaban como el dolor que el pelinegro sentía luego de saber a su hermano perdido en brazos de un amante, y no cualquier amante, este era un amante con el que podía salir en plan romántico, un amante que le comprendía muy bien, con quien podía hablar sobre sus problemas y compartir pensamientos, un amante que no debía limitarse a ser una persona cercana por obligación de sangre, un amante que gozaba de un cariño que voluntariamente Itachi le otorgaba, un amante que podía reclamar el derecho de ser reconocido como una pareja y no sería juzgado tan duramente por sostener una relación amorosa con el prodigio de la familia. Este amante era Shisui... y a pesar de conocerlo y saber que era él quien le había arrebatado finamente el corazón y atención de Itachi no podía odiarlo, no podía odiarlo porque Shisui era una buena persona, era paciente, atento, hábil, inteligente para los estudios e incluso destacaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo, Itachi lo admiraba y Shisui trataba a este como a un hermano menor...justo como Itachi hacía con Sasuke... inlcuso podría decirse que fue por esa amistad que Itachi trataba de ser un buen hermano mayor, siguiendo el ejemplo de su pareja...

-El silencio reinaba en ese salón que no estaba del todo solitario, Naruto no quería ver lo que vió, no quería ver al chico frío y serio del grupo llorando tan amargamente, no quería ver un corazón tan roto, no quería recordarse a si mismo cuando lloró de la misma manera, no quería sentir empatía por aquel chico, no por ese que le recordaba al innombrable, no quería tener un vínculo de comprensión con ese pelinegro... no quería que su corazón latiera tan fuerte y ansioso por abrazar a alguien una vez más...

-Sa-Sasuke... -sin recordar que estaba "espiando" al pelinegro tartamudeó su normbre, sus orbes azules estaban tan inundados que en cualquier momento se transformarían en una cascada pero su arrebato de tristeza contagiada le impidió pensar lógicamente e irrumpió inmediatamente quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿T-tú?...-Sasuke se sobresaltó, no contaba con que alguien entrara al salón, o que menos quería era ser visto en un momento tan íntimo, estaba cerca de gritarle como reclamo por espiarle pero se detuvo con sus propias palabras que se atoraron en su garganta al tiempo que recordaba dond estaba... -¿Qué...estas...haciendo aquí Naruto?...

*Pensamiento de Sasuke: Seguro viene a burlarse o preguntar que demonios me pasa...*

-...-el rubio trago saliva y mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener sus lágrimas, no podía llorar en esta situación, además de que prometió que ya no lloraría por cosas así, notó como apresurado el Uchiha limpió de una sola pasada sus lágrimas con su antebrazo al verse descubierto.

-¡Dije si se te perdió algo, sordo! -finalmente el pelinegro pudo decir una frase sin titubear.

Al no obtener respuesta procedió a levantarse, guardar los audífonos y dirigirse a la salida de emergencia, no estaba entre sus planes dar explicaciones, ni al rubio entrometido, ni a Itachi, ni a nadie, si quería algo o lo delataba simplemente lo negaría, él tenía más credibilidad así que no habría inconveniente.

Sus pasos ya estaban a escasos dos metros de la salida cuando sintió un roce cálido que apenas alcanzó a percibir en su piel fría de la palma, no sabía si era el viento cálido que inundaba ese vacío salón debido a sus recuerdos y la otra presencia (la de Naruto) o acaso él lo estaba deteniendo.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el origen del toque y topó con una mirada triste, un par de ojos cristalinos que brillaban en silencio pero fijamente a los suyos, quería ignorarlo, quería soltarse del agarre del que creyó ser prisionero sin embargo notó mirando hacia el suelo en espera de ver la mano de aquel chico inquieto sujetando la suya que ese agarre no era nada más allá de su deseo de ser detenido.

En realidad Naruto si había tomado su mano, si había corrido hacia él cuando vió que se estaba yendo, a pesar de que sus acciones fueron rápidas sus ideas se estaban tardando, por ende al momento de tener entre sus dedos los dedos del pelinegro y sentir que sus lágrimas también comenzaron a caer le soltó inmediatamente.

-No...no estás sólo...

*FLASHBACK**********

-No es algo que quisiera que hubiese ido así, no sé como se supone que te vea a la cara, yo... siempre he estado con Sai, me refiero como mi hermano, y él desde muy pequeño también ha estado cerca mío, no tenemos demasiados años de diferencia sólo un par, y sé que hubo cosas entre tú y él, sé que hubo algo entre tú y yo pero, me di cuenta, o mejor dicho nos dimos cuenta de que había algo más allá de una relación o un cariño de hermanos justo aquel día que llegaste a casa y bueno, viste lo que estábamos haciendo... -Shin parecía apenado, parecía tener los cachetes enrojecidos, no me estaba mirando, estaba jugando nervioso con sus manos sobre sus piernas y yo como un idiota ansiaba cada palabra que me daba tras hacer pausas extensas y ver mi rostro que segundo a segundo se iba descomponiendo más y más...

-Entonces... tú y él... ¿han estado...haciendo eso desde entonces...? -mi miedo crecía tanto que me dificultaba respirar, tan sólo ver esa imagen tan...asquerosa al cerrar mis ojos me atormentaba mayormente que sus palabras...Shin... la persona en que tanto confíe, quien me motivó a aceptarme como era, quién me daba su mano para caminar sobre un sendero desconocido no era más que... alguien que... me engañó acostándose con mi amigo... Sai... que para colmo era también su hermano. Su cuerpo pálido encima de la piel casi grisácea de mi amigo... la forma en que se miraban... los ojos de ambos brillaban tan intensamente... creí que sólo a mi me veía de esa forma especial, creí que era especial... saber que siguen haciendo eso...incluso si ya pasaron casi 4 meses desde que los vi y me confesaron que fue un error y no pasaría de nuevo... ahora sé que también era mentira.

-Si...pero... por favor... no, Naruto, por favor no llores...

El eco de la última frase que oí de Shin esa última vez que nos vimos resonaba ahora en mi mente, recordaba cuán doloroso se volvió todo a partir de ahí, recordé como el alma se me rescabrajó en cuestión de segundos y como no pude contener las ganas de llorar y tuve que hacerlo en el parque a unas siete calles de mi casa... no podía llamar a nadie para contarle que estaba saliendo con el hermano mayor de uno de nuestros compañeros y que este me habia estado engañando con su hermano menor... no podía pedirle ayuda a Sai porque él era el implicado en esto, no podía pedirle consejos a Shin porque ya no podríamos hablar nunca más luego de esto, y Shikamaru no tenía idea de nada de este lío; estaba sólo, esto no era algo de lo que hables con tus padres o familia ni siquiera sabían que me gustaban los chicos, estaba sólo de verdad... desde las cinco de la tarde llegué corriendo y me fui de ahí hasta que ya no podía llorar más...

*Regreso a la actualidad:

-No llores por favor... -el rubio se acercó para eliminar la pequeña distancia entre él y Sasuke cómo si ello contribuyera a acercar sus corazones, quería darle el consuelo que sabía por empatía le hacia falta al pelinegro, vislumbró confusión en aquella apagada mirada, el brillo en esos ojos aunque fue poco en días anteriores ahora se encontraba muerto.

Sasuke sintió como analgésico esas palabras, no hubo ningún contacto físico en esos minutos silenciosos, una energía extraña similar a la gravedad envolvía sus cuerpos y parecía ambicionar un acercamiento mayor... un abrazo, eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, Naruto ya no pudo detener las lágrimas recordando todo lo anterior y Sasuke al ser observado fijamente se estremeció, estaba desnudo ante una persona que supo leerlo y cayendo en una inercia irreal avanzó también... ambos se detuvieron justo cuando milímetros evitaban un choque entre sus labios un tanto humedecidos por la melancolía y un tanto resecos esperando hidratación.

Intercambiaron suspiros, curiosearon los rasgos del contrario apoyados por la cercanía de sus rostros sólo para entregarse al "azar" de que pasaría si uno cerrara los ojos mientras el otro concluía la escena... _"¿qué estoy haciendo?"... _meditaban los dos...

...Oigaaaaan, ya terminó la hora libre, el maestro Guy esta por pasar lista... -Karin rompió el sueño extraño en el que ambos se estaban dejando caer y azotó la puerta.


	17. También él

En efecto, la hora libre había terminado, Karin tan oportuna como siempre sabía lo que estaba pasando, obviamente el pelinegro no le contó pero ella era algo intensa así que supo a medias la historia trágica del Uchiha. Además unido a esto lo que Suigetsu le había comentado acerca del rubio, ella sabía cuan peligroso era dejar a esos dos solas, Sasuke jamás se fijaría en otro que no fuera si hermano, tenía tres años conociéndolo y lo sabía pero el rubio era un misterio , quizás esté si tiene interés en el azabache por lo que sería mejor prevenir.

Saliendo de ese trance ambos se alejaron y chocando se dirigieron a las canchas para ir a pasar lista con Guy. Aquel incidente quedó grabado varios días en su mente, el porque el actor de esa forma seguía siendo raro, Sasuke al menos tuvo que entretenerse en los días posteriores a la noticia de Itachi y Naruto comenzaron a aceptar que Sai y Sasuke eran personas totalmente distintas de que ahora no tenía porque ver más hacia el pasado.

Todos en el salón se percataron de la extraña tensión entre ambos, y para sorpresa del grupo un miembro más se integró a clases. Era Shikamaru quien con su cara de fastidio habitual se presentó y alegro un poco al ver a su rubio amigo entre la multitud.

-¿Naruto? ...

-¡Shikamaru !, ¡Hombre cuánto tiempo! -con aspavientos lo invitó a sentarse con su grupo de amigos y rápidamente su viejo amigo entró en confianza.

-Con que aquí te habías metido ...

-Oye si te ibas a venir a seguirme me hubieses avisado ¿No crees?

-Vamos que ni yo sabía que vendría a toparme con tal molestia ...

-Dices eso pero a qué me ha extrañado ...

-Ni loco, no extrañaría una molestia como tú ...

-Deja eso, mejor cuéntanos porque haz venido acá ...

-¿No es obvio?, Me cambié de escuela ... Mandarón a mi padre como el nuevo subdirector de aquí y no se le tendrá mejor idea de traerme también ...

-Eso es genial, ahora nuestro equipo está completo ¿no crees Menma, Lee?

-¿Equipo ?, Ya suponía que volverías a jugar pero no pensé que tan pronto ... Te has recuperado bastante ¿Eh?

-Bueno estar con este grupo en especial me ha servido ... -el rubio luego de mucho tiempo determinado sonreír a pesar de que recordara a Sai, si bien fue el motivo de su salida ahora estar con amistades nuevas le había sentado de maravilla, junto a eso reunirse con su amigo Shikamaru le dio un plus ... y bueno, ahora tenía un par de ojos negros en quien pensar aunque no lo admitiera.

El tiempo siempre es rápido en épocas felices y largo en momentos tristes, esta vez no fue la excepción, pero, un nuevo condimento hizo interesante el paso de este ... Sasuke Uchiha parecía de mejor humor y estar superando poco a poco sus problemas que a nadie contaba. Retomó nuestro en lo que era bueno y la terapia iba excelente ...  
Los ratos libres dibujaba para matar el aburrimiento, de vez en cuando se animó a jugar fútbol con los demás, muy rara ocasión se tomaba la molestia de hablar con las chicas de otros grupos que trataban como moscas de ser al menos sus amigas cercanas como Karin. Pero el pelinegro disimuladamente trato de hacer todo esto para no dejar expuesto el lado un tanto acosador que había despertado en él el rubio desde ese día que lo vió llorar.

Sus dibujos eran ojos, ojos grandes, ojos azules, esbozos de rostros que solo distinguen un par de rasgos por separado, unos específicos todo menos nariz, otros específicos todo excepto los ojos y así iban a lo largo y ancho de sus libretas. La honestidad de Naruto le llamaba con fuerza, el verlo sonreír le parecía tonto sin embargo sonreía por lo bajo con ello ...

-¿Acaso te gusta? -cuestionó Suigetsu.

-¿What? - cerrando su libreta el pelinegro miro a su amigo.

-Naruto ... ¿Te gusta? -insistió con más morbo que interés.

-No

-¿Seguro? ... Porque creo que también le gustas ...

-¿Q-qué? ... - captó su interés con tal afirmación, ¿Era enserio o solo lo estaba probando? ... Suigetsu era el tipo que le encantaba meterse en las vidas ajenas pero por eso mismo sabía cosas que otros no ...

-Oh ... Entonces si te interesa ...

-Suigetsu, deja en paz a Sasuke ¿Quieres?, Deberías estar preparando las cosas para entrar al laboratorio ... -interrumpió Karin bastante enojada.

-Sabes Naruto ... Llevo rato pensando en que ... Ese tipo, Sasuke ... ¿No crees que te mira demasiado? -Shikamaru se ponía su bata de laboratorio del otro lado del salón luego de ver la discusión de la pelirroja y compañía.

-¿En serio? -fingiendo desinterés el rubio buscaba su material en la mochila.

-Si ... ¿No es obvio?

-La verdad no le había puesto atención ...

-¿Estás seguro? Porque ustedes dos parecen más atentos al otro desde que estaban a solas en el ...- Menma se unió a la charla ...

-Shh ... Menma ...- Lee también se unió pero trató de evitar el incidente del que tenía todo el mundo tenía conocimiento ...

-¿El ... qué? -Naruto captó inmediatamente a qué incidente se refería, no se supone que nadie lo supiera ... A menos que ...

-N-nada ... Solo dicen que ustedes se ven extraños mirándose como si fueran colegialas o algo así ... ¿Por qué no hablan? -soltó Shikamaru ...

-N-no sé qué te refieres ... Y se nos está haciendo tarde ... -Nervioso Naruto optó por evadir el tema.

-Bueno ... -todos entendieron que el rubio no estaba listo para dar un paso en al menos aceptar que atraía el azabache pero entendían que Sasuke no estaba sin duda mejor, por lo que salieron del salón y fueron al laboratorio para su práctica sin decir más nada del tema.

Era cierto, Sasuke no parecía quitarle la vista al rubio y este último lo sabía, le hacía feliz de alguna forma y aprovechaba cada mirada furtiva para sonreír más y tratar de no tener contacto visual en ese instante, tanto estaba ya esto avanzando sin ninguno supiera que de vez en vez alguno de los dos sentían algo similar a celos de las personas que le rodean al contrario, fuesen chicos o chicas ... Sasuke de los amigos de Naruto, en especial de Shikamaru, y Naruto de las chicas que acosaban a Sasuke, de alguna forma Suigetsu y Karin no le preocupaban porque Lee y Menma ya habían puesto al tanto de la relación de cada uno con Sasuke pero las demás compañeras de otros grupos eran un factor peligroso. Él ignoraba lo sucedido con Itachi, lo había visto un par de veces a la salida esperando a Sasuke y ambos eran muy cariñosos pero no sé le hacía extraño, eran hermanos después de todo... Si no fuera por aquella tarde que llovía a cántaros que al irse todos menos él ya que esperaba a Shikamaru y su padre para irse juntos que notó a la distancia, en la esquina de la calle donde estaba su escuela como Itachi le acariciaba el cabello a Sasuke, como se acercó en demasía al menor y lo repegó a su cuerpo... No parecía algo fraternal...era más como ver a una pareja... Acaso...ellos también...no...no podía ser, y con una profunda súplica para sus adentros el rubio negó con la cabeza, no podía ser... No Sasuke...

Miró una vez más a la esquina y noto que el menor se alejó de su hermano un poco brusco entre forcejeos ...

-Sasuke ...


End file.
